MLP and STH: CHAOS IS MAGIC: DARK GENESIS (2nd part)
by TolkeinJR
Summary: Sonic, Twilight Sparkle and friends continue the quest of rebuild their broken homes meanwhile Grogar, Mephiles and accomplices trying to breakup the party to them. ¿Whats will happen now? ¿What consequences will brought this mess up for Equestria and Mobius? (Continuation of Darkfanboy19 story).
1. Chapter 7: The third emerald

**Chaos is Magic: Dark Genesis (Second part).**

**Chapter 7: The third emerald and the circus of deception.**

_"We know that we are, but not know what". _

William Shakespeare.

**Hello, I am TolkeinJR and in the name of Darkfanboy19, I will continue with this story, will be spectacular for my baptism in the site. Normalmente soy escritor de lengua hispana, pero la ocasión lo amerita. **

_My little pony belongs to Hasbro and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to sega._

**Tails:** Genius puppy.

**Fluttershy:** Fearful pony.

**Rarity:** Fashion-maneiac.

**Spike:** Baby dragon.

**Cosmo:** Seedrius girl.

_Over a grassland._

Our friends Tails, Fluttershy, Rarity Spike are prisoners of the greedy Zeb and the smaug Porcina, they carry our heroes inside a huge spacetruck with a big red double R as logo. After few hours, they arrive in that appears amusement park, in the entrance is a big spectacular with the name of "Happyland Amusement Park". The all place was full of blue robots with half circle helmets and a red visor denominated themselves as "swatbots". When the truck landed, the villains leave it with the ponies, the dragon and the kitsune with handcuffs in their hooves and hands walking toward a luxury trailer. Inside there was a brown rat with blue suit sited on a desk reviewing some papers, on the desk there was a their name: "Renfield T. Roedent".

"Well, well, what or who did you brought to me this time." Expressed the rat.

"Some new employees for the show sir." Said Zeb.

Renfield saw the prisoners. -Well, we need some extra help for the show of tonight.

"Please sir, don't hurt us." begged Spike.

"Relax", said Reinfeld. He press a red button and four swatbots enter to the room: –Take our new staff to their bedrooms.

"Wait!." Said Porcina "I want this unicorn, –pointing at Rarity-, I want their mane for my new dress."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Rarity. "Nopony o nobody going touch my beautiful mane".

Their mane make her attractive, will be a shame if you cut it her, she can conserve it but if she fail, take all hair that you need- said the rat.

"Thanks sir." Said the pig.

"Swatbots, take our guests to their bedrooms." Ordered Reinfield.

The swatbots take them to a dark tent with cages.

"Enter now." Ordered the robots. The group enter to the cages and the robots locked down.

For their comfort, the cages have another prisoners, a green duck with psycho-eyes named, a pegasus filly with orange fur and violet mane, a dark yellow pony of bulky brown mane with a light yellow shirt, a purple chameleon, a bee with sunglasses and orange jacket, and a mysterious girl with green dress, white skirt, green hair, yellow face and a red gem in the chest sited in a corner of her cage.

"Hello-said the fox. Who are you?

"I am Cheese Sandwich- said the yellow pony.

"I am Scootaloo- said the filly.

"I am Espio the chameleon, I am a ninja-, and this is Charmy.

"Hi hi." said the bee.

"Not forget me, Bean, the dynamite duck."

"I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails.

"I am spike and I am a dragon who spit fire"

"I am Rarity and the fashion its my passion."

"And I.., I…, I am FFFFFluttershy."

"And, who are you?" ask the fox to the girl.

She turned the head and said timidly: "Mmmmmy nnname iiiiis CCCosmo, my name is Cosmo."

"Cosmo, nice name" Said Tails with strange feeling in his chest.

At the same time, a side the tent was a carriage and inside was a blue unicorn using her magic get her hair in front a mirror. Mirror, mirror- said herself with cheerfully- who I the great and powerful pony in the place. In that moment someone knock the door.

"Come in".

Was Zeb with a bag –I'm brought you your pay, like the boss promised.

"Just in time…-take the bag and looked inside." Wwwwhat this! There are only 10 rupees.

"And..".

"And the boss promised 50 for my magnificent act of yesterday."

"Maybe take the other 40 for recover this whole opulence."

"And what do you awaited, I am the star."

"Said that to the boss, not tome." And Zeb close the door with Trixie giving off smoke.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the tent.<em>

"So anyone of you remembers about your life, where come from and who are your friends?" Asked the baby dragon.

"Nnnope." Said Espio", Only remember awake in a forest and leave it we are caught by the robots of Renfield and force to act in his horrible circus.

"I am glad to make everyone laugh." Exclaim Cheese with sarcasm "But this is excessive even to me."

"We are rather enough tired of make the same routine one and one again." Protested Charmy with frustration.

"And nothing of shining stuffs." Said bean with sadness.

"If we have to know what's happen, we need to get out of here." Claim Tails with firmness.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Central City.<em>

Babs and Applajack are in a involving violent fight hooves to hooves, apple to apple, for their age, the little filly war very strong and very agile. Applejack receive the shots of Babs's gun, but she dodge the attacks with the master of an acrobat. She could be answer the aggression but have the feeling of know her but she can´t remember. Despite of this, her instinct force Applejack to reasoning with her opponent.

"Stop, I don't remember you but don't want fight with you!."

"Sorry, but me do."

Applejack kicks Babs's face dropping the emerald near to Amy, but the filly react with one shot hit the orange pony in the stomach knocking down her onto the floor; pray of the pain, the cowpony isn't capable of continue. Babs aim the gun over the earth pony in front of the head. Amy was laying looking the horrible scene, but something called her attention, she saw the emerald aside her, take it and throw it to Applajack.

"Say CHAOS CONTROL." Scream Amy.

"But…"

"Just do it!."

Applejack took the gem and scream: "CHAOS CONTROL".

A shining bright blinding Babs and a vision of three friends hugging her fullfill her eyes of tears, vanishing the black aura from her pupils.

"WWWWhat happened?" And look Applejack in the floor, running to her dropping the weapon, exalted with what happened.

"Applaejack are you okay? I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I don´t want to do it!"

"Don´t worry, wasn´t your fault." She woke up and ask. "Wait a minute! How do you know my name?"

"Are you kidding, you and Applebloom are my favorite cousins."

"Applebloom?"

Amy, Daring and Vector with a hand in an arm walks toward them: –Its nice to see that all of us are ok.- Said Vector, but Daring ask to Amy with curiosity: -¿How do you know that this work?.

"I don´t know, only I knew it."

Vector hearing a voice from his communicator, take it to his ears: "Its Flash, inform me that all the bombs are been deactivated". Everyone shouted of happiness. "Now we must reunite in the point of encounter." Said Vector. All, including Babs went to the place that the crocodile mentioned, meanly Applejack running disturbed for something.

"Applebloom, who in tarnation is she?"

* * *

><p><em>The Heart of World. Grogar´s lair.<em>

King Charlatan apologize for his failure: "I´m sorry my lord, but that princess is stronger that we are expected, please don´t turn in a pumpkin."

Grogar was sit in Eggman´s chair, the egocentric penguin waits a punishment, but instead the ram put hoof on his head and said: -So we need a better strategy, Mephiles modified the genesis cannon and will give us more time. No happen how powerful is that princess, soon she and the others will be ours, its a promise-. Then a goblin minion enter to the room: -My lord, we found another emerald, its in a water city near to southern island!.

"Excellent." Said the ram. "This maybe is a job for Squirk, he loves destroy cities."

* * *

><p><em>Frog Forest.<em>

Sonic, Wind, Rainbow, Silver and Pinkie are camping in middle of the forest, surrounded by enormous frogs, Shadow got for something to eat but he went a long ago.

"Ooh, where is Shadow, I´m hungry." exclaim Sonic.

"If he don´t back in 15 minutes, I´m start to eat my mane." exclaim Rainbow Dash.

But in that moment, Pinkie smells something and the odor with the form of a hand take the nose of the pink pony and pulling her to a unknown direction, the others follow her asking where she go. On a clear found some chilli hogs above a trunk, Pinkie wants take them, but Wind Whistler stop her thinking that may be a trap. Sonic have an idea: using a vine as rope, he canned grab the chilli hogs from a secure distance, but when he boast his achievement, a web in the ground has holding up catching all our friends, in that moment a voice laughing form the shrubs.

"Its seem that the spider has trapped 1...,2...,3...,4...,5 flies in his web." Said a voice.

From the shrubs emerge a mobian badger with orange furr, blue eyes, two ponytails, a bras, a skirt and boots of leather.

"Who heck are you?" Asking Rainbow Dash with angry.

"My name is STICKS THE JUNGLE BADGER and nobody enter to my territory ALIVE!"

**Our heroes will be able to escape. Will Trixie stop to be being so "brag". Will Pinkie put herself in diet. Seeing us in the same bronyhour and in the same bronychannel!**

**So whats your opinion, if you like I will continue and soon. I´m await your veredict. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	2. Chapter 8: The great escape

**Chapter 8:** **The great escape.**

**Hi again, I´m approached the holidays for write another chapter. The last was simple because I'm barely putting in the shoes of the former author, but the next ones will be more elaborated, base me in comics arcs and movie sagas like star wars, lord of the rings and Harry Potter, respect the original storyline with some modifications and new characters. Its true, the English isn't my strong but the practice makes the master.**

**Tails:** Genius Puppy.

**Cosmo:** Seeedrius girl.

**Trixie:** Great and Powerful.

**Sonic: **Main menu.

**Sticks:** Feral badger.

_Windy Valley._

_HRRGH... what I have always doing… serving my king and country…_ BOOM!

"AAAHHHGGG!" Scream Antoine D´Colette waking up of a dream like a salmon jumping with springs over a cascade. He is a brown coyote, blond hair and French accent, once captain of the Acorn Kingdom royal guard but now is a lonely dog unless his companion, a grey pegasus with blondie mane, a bubbles like cutie mark, derp eyes and respond to the name of Derpy.

"Whats the matter?" Asked Derpy.

"Its that dream again. Don´t worry, I´m fine." Both back to sleep again, but the coyote stay disturbed "I don't know what means, but was zo real."

He had the feeling that it was a restrained trauma or if he is in coma and all this is part of a dream. He and Derpy are camping on top over a risk, the campfire still setting on fire and the echoes of the wind bounces against the mountain.

* * *

><p><em>Happyland.<em>

In the morning our friends sleep in their beds of like angels in a trunk above their beds of stalk, but a metallic boss come to wake up.

"Get up, its time to the trial!." Ordered the swatbot and take our friends to the bip top.

Don´t push me! Don´t you see that I am a lady!" Protest Rarity.

Inside the big top were beasts of any kinds: a creature half rat, half cat; a dino with appearance of rhino and a huge bird with big teeth. In the ring was Zeb with a ringmaster suit, Porcina with a fancy dress and in the grades Renfield was sited on the stairs supervising everything. He, his henchmen and all his bussines were been transported to this broken world, but it doesn´t matter to him because he´s in the diamond dogs kingdom, they are so ambitious like him but they pay for a good show.

Our heroes come to the carp and each one has been assigned for a roll: Bean, Charmy, Scootaloo and Cheese are clowns, Cosmo is a dancer, Spike a fierce, Fluttershy an acrobat, Espio a knife thrower and Tails a sidekick. During the trials, our friends passed all kind of humiliations: Charmy smells Cheese in a dress of flower and hill throw him a pie in the face, Scootaloo jump from a springboard was flaping her wings falling in a water pool, Bean grabbing a bomb that explodes in his face, Fluttershy, who was forced to go out for afraid to the public, flying around the carpet with a bandage in her eyes until she crash with a post, Spike roars inside a cage with the whippings of a robot fierce tamer, Rarity used her magic for juggling (thing that make her tantrum) and Tails was tied to a bullseye circle while Espio throwing shurikens to him.

Moments later enter Trixie with a wizard hat, a cape and an unfriendly glare in companion of her asisstans, two ponies with purple skirts: Fushia Blush, a light pink pony with mane dark pink, and Lavender lace, a lavande pony with blondie mane. Trixie practice her act of disappear but Renfield don´t interest him anymore. She and her friends was transported in middle of the park, when they woke up, are surrounded by the swatbots, but she convinced to the ruler for work in his circus, since that moment she performed the same act in three following shows and in that short time, her ego level upped; her attitude make our friends more uncomfortable than they were.

But who take the best part was Cosmo, she danced inside a bubble floating over the ring generated by a machine with a phonograph form while Porcina singing a song, which not do it not very well. Renfield use cottons for cover his ears, but he looks pleased with Cosmo act. At the act ending, he woke up and applause with fervour.

"You are do it very well my child, I´m decided that you Cosmo will replace Trixie in the act of tonight! You will be my new star!"

"WHAAAT!, that's not fair! This is a farce! A vile farce!" Yelled Trixie.

Cosmo stop the routine for hear the commentary of Renfield. Trixie isn't the only one unpleasant for this decision, Porcina was giving an upset glare. Cosmo was giving thanks when the bubble in which she stayed burst, falling in direction to the floor. Tails use his tails for the ropes and fly for Cosmo grabbing her in his arms just in time.

Tails: "Don´t worry, you are safe now."

The girl plant opened the eyes when they arrived on the floor and express gratitude to Tails for rescue her. Everyone, except Porcina and Trixie, run for find how are they, in that moment a, nobody know why, a strange feeling took the control of Tails and Cosmo and can´t stop to seeing with each other.

"What in hell happened?" Ask Renfield nervously.

Zeb check out the machine and give a diagnostic: -I´m afraid that the "Bubblenator" needs an adjustment.-

Tails is a born mechanic, examined the machine and have a bright idea: –I think that I could be repay it, please let me, will be ready for the show of tonight-. Renfield doubt for a moment but finally accept.-

Fluttershy ask to Tails: "what do you think?"

Tails: "You´ll see."

When all return to her "chambers", Trixie start to plan a revenge with a dark.

* * *

><p><em>Frog forest.<em>

Sticks brought Sonic and his friends to a cabin in middle of the jungle, the badger set fire to the cauldron and cut some vegetables. The group know what she´s planning.

"Hey poppet, why we not sitting and talk about this?" Suggested Sonic.

"I don´t talk with crocks!"

"If you don´t free us now craphead, I´m going to blow your butt around the world in 80 pieces!" Rainbow Dash threatened her."

"At least you would put curry in the soup." Said Pinkie Pie.

"We are the menu and you only think in your stomach!" Yelled Rainbow.

"Don´t worry, Shadow will save us.- Said Wind Whistler.

"And why do you think that we are eh… crocks?" Silver ask Sticks.

"Even you ask! You are going to erase my memories and to turn me into a zombie!"

Even Pinkie understood that they are dealing with a nutcrack.

"You neither remember?" Asked Sonic.

"Answer me you, you are the responsible." Then she tasted the soup. "Mmm… the dinner is ready." And go to our friends with her boomerang in a hand and a sneaky smile.

Suddenly an explosion blow the wall and a "Shadow" enter to the room.

"Shadow, I know that you will back!" Yelled Pinkie Pie.

Sticks was in the floor viewing her new adversary with amazing: –You don´t steal my dinner freak!- Sticks throw the boomerang to Shadow but he grab it with a hand and throw it back hitting her head leave Sticks KO. When she woke up, the badger was who stay in the net hanging in a branch. So she view their victims surrounding her with angry glare and replied: -Hey, this not fair, leave me out of here! Or else…-

"What do you want Pinkie? Hears o tail?" Ask Rainbow Dash with rubbing cutlery in her hooves.

"Enough!" Reclaimed Wind Whistler. "So, you don't remember why are you here and who are your friends?"

"I don't have any friends but I remember a black cloud."

"A black cloud? Coincidence?" Asked Sonic.

"Hey". Said Pinkie Pie. "I have an idea: why you don't come with us, so we can resolve this mystery together, sing songs, play I spy, cooking muffins, tell us stories of terror, ..." Sonic silence her with a hand: –We are not your enemies, we are investigating what happened to us and will be an honor if you come with us."

Rainbow Dash protested. "Are you crazy? She want to eat us."

"We' gonna all the help we can get:" Explained Sonic. Who's agreed."

Wind Whistler:"Me".

Silver: "Me too".

Pinkie Pie: "Any new friend is welcome".

Shadow: "Don't look at me".

Sonic: "Approved, Welcome Sticks"

Shamed Sticks agreed, so Sonic request to Shadow, who was sited on the tree were Sticks was. "Release her". The black hedgehog throw a light spear and cut the net. Stick fall on the floor, she raised and hold the shake Sonic hand with a nice gesture, but Rainbow don't look happy with this decision.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the park.<em>

The night has become and everyone was ready for the show. Thousands of diamond dogs arrived for enjoys the attractions: the roller coaster, the house of mirrors and the game where you throw a ball to a target and someone (in that case Spike) fall in a pool, but the major attraction was the circus. The diamonds paid with gems for buy a ticket, one family paid with a red gem, so big like an orange and so shining like a star. In the dressing area, Spike returns with a gesture of humiliation in his face while the group are gathering for discuss a plan.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to get a cold." Said Spike with a sneeze.

"This is an outrage; I'm an artist, not a circus clown!" Protested Rarity.

"Don't worry, if the plan works, we are far away for the morning." Said Tails. "Only make that I'm say you."

For her part, Trixie and her friends planning get even of Renfield, they are going to steal the ticket office and flee during the show, not before get even of Cosmo.

The show start with Zeb in his ringmaster roll: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Happyland Amusement Park Circus, now Happyland Amusement Park presents, Spike the jungle dragon".

Spike was inside the cage with the tamer: -Back dragon, back- ordered the robot with a whip in one hand and a chair with another", but Spike stay immobile with the arms crossed; the second act was Fluttershy with her routine of fly with covered eyes, crashing again with the post cause the laugh of everyone; the next act was Bean, Charmy, Cheese and Scootaloo with the routine of the morning, Rarity use her magic for juggling canon balls, Tails was again a living target, although look more confident. The final act was the performance of Cosmo with the bubble, a swatbot turn on the machine and a huge bubble cover up the girl plant floating above the public. So Tails use a device in his wrist for control the machine and expelling other eight bubbles in covering up our friends and floating toward the exit.

Renfield was in the stairs widened while the public applause. "Where are you going?, I have great plans for you!"

Trixie emptied all the jewels of the box, including that enormous gem, when she was out with the booty, saw to the others flying inside the bubbles.

Trixie: "Hey, I am not yet finish with you!"

Trixie, Lavender and Fushia go up to her carriage and peruse them outside the park.

* * *

><p><em>Near of Southern island.<em>

In middle of the sea a boat with a filly white unicorn, a filly yellow earth pony, a rabbit with dress and a chao are sailing in middle of the sea.

**That's all for now, I'm want to bring back Cosmo approaching the genesis wave, after all, made the same for Sally. I´m modified the last chapter, please look at it again.**


	3. Chapter 9: The fourth emerald

**Chapter 9: The fourth emerald and prisoners of Meropis. **

**If only passed a week and I´m here again with a new chapter, but once finished the vacations, we take me more time for update the stories, now we see what have today. This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Robin Williams and Roberto Gomez Bolaños "Chespirito", because the laugh is magic.**

**Sweetie Belle:** Filly unicorn.

**Applebloom:** Filly earth pony.

**Cream:** Little rabbit.

**Betta:** Princess priest.

**Trixie:** Great, powerful and mad.

_Near to Southern Island._

Two fillies, a rabbit and a chao are floating in the sea without a destiny and without memories.

"How long will be are in this damn boat!" Exclaimed Applebloom, the yellow earth filly with desires of barf.

"Until we found an island and figure out what happened!" Said Sweetie Bell, the white unicorn filly.

"I don´t know why are here and who are you, but I´m glad to meet you." Said happily Cream the rabbit.

"Chao chao." Said Cheese the chao.

In that moment the saw an island with a windmill and a bunker at the distance.

"We found land!" Yelled Sweetie Bell.

The girls arrived to the beach, in that moment Applebloom ran for kiss the sand. "Land land!" Repeated with high voice to herself, Sweetie Belle stand her up and walking to the jungle. They found a palm with coconuts.

"How we will take them?" Ask Applebloom.

"Leave it to me." Said Cream using her hears like wings for take the coconuts for the surprise of the fillies.

After drunk the content, continue their way until arrive a house, nobody was inside but was a lot of effects and artefacts related to the navigation. They spend the night waiting the return of the resident for asking help, but he or she never come back; there was 2 beds, Sweetie and Applebloom slept in one and Cream and Cheese in another.

In the morning they went to the dock, Sweetie Bell use her magic to open the gate and for they surprise, found a huge ship with the name of S.S. Marine, an aquatic motorcycle, a hovercraft and a submarine.

"Look at all this!" Said Applebloom widened. "Whoever be the owner, must be the work of an egghead hero or an matermind villain."

They exploring the place when soon the water of the exit start bubbling and two mobian marine animals exit to the surface. One was a little grey manta ray girl with an orange dress, the other was a grey shark guy with earrings in his head fins and a dagger, with them a dark green chao with fangs and bat wings. When the girls looking them, hided behind a box.

"Look at this Pearly." Said the shark.

"This so strange Razor, where are we?." Said the manta ray.

"What do you think Crusher?" Looking the chao.

"Chao chao."

"Maybe this would help us for protect Meropis from this naughty kraken." Continue Razor touching the hovercraft. "We need advise our discover to the kings and bring captain Srtiker for take all the weapons that we need."

Sweete Bell go backward slowly when she slide in a oil spot on the floor toward a group of barrels full of tools crash them down, catching the eyes of the mobian fishes.

"Must be spies of the enemy, don´t let them go!" Ordered Razor.

Applebloom stand Sweetie up and they, Cream and Cheese ran away form their persuers. Outside the bunker, closed the gates and lean back in sign for security, but Crusher use his teeth for make way. The girls ran again when Pearly used a magic flute for make them sleep.

"Wait, that music… is… so… sweet…" Said Sweetie while falling slowly on the floor crossing the arms below the head.

* * *

><p><em>Diamond Dogs Kingdom. Far of Happyland. <em>

The bubbles landed in a forest clear and bursted when touch the ground; releasing our friends that were free now from that awful circus.

"That was awesome!" Said Scootaloo with emotion.

"Tails, you're a genius!" Congratulate Rarity to Tails with a kiss on Tails cheek with the jealous glare of Spike.

"Thanks but now we must hide before these guys find us." Said Tails.

They ran into the forest, suddenly a carriage cut the way to them. From the carriage get out three ponies.

"Not so fast!" Yelled Trixie.

"We know you, you're these imitation of magician, If you come here for return us to that prison, you can't get it!" Said Espio with firmness.

"HAHAHAHAHA, don't worry, I'm not come for return you there."

"UF! It's a relief!" Said Fluttershy.

"I'm here for DESTROY YOU!" Trixie eyes turned green with a black magic aura and shot a large magic beam, but all can be able to dodge it.

"That's not good". Said Fluttershy with fear.

The blue unicorn use her horn like a chain gun, first shot Fluttershy but she hid behind a rock with Rarity; Bean throw her a bombs but she turned them into coins and Bean leaped over crying SHINING! SHINING!; when she shot Cheese, he remove a curve tube in form of U returning the blast to her but Trixie use a mirror like shield. Charmy protect Scootaloo from Fushia, and Espio throw some shurikens but Trixie turned them into flowers.

"NOBODY ISN´T STRONG ENOUGH FOR DEFEAT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE, NOW ITS YOUR TURN." Directing her glare to Cosmo aiming the horn against her and fire a blast.

Tails flew in front of her for protect the plant girl with his body, the blast striked the kitsune hurling him away unconscious.

"TAILS!" Cried Cosmo.

"NOBODY CAN PROTECT YOU NOW." Said Trixie with an evil smile.

When she was charging her horn for a one last blast, a voice distracted her attention.

"IF YOU DON´T WANT MAKE ME EAT YOUR TREASURE, LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Shouted Spike to the crazy unicorn holding the big red gem in his claw.

In meantime Trixie attacked the others, the dragon broke away into the carriage without Trixie´s minions could see him, open the bag with the booty and take the gem.

"YOU DOESN´T DARE!"

"You wanna bet?" Spikes closes the gem into his open mouth.

"Okay okay, you win." And Trixie take down her horn, but Spike don't realized that Lavender Lace was close to him, hold the dragon with a hoof ruin his plan for save Cosmo.

"HA!" Trixie hold up her horn again against Cosmo.

"THIS IS FOR STEAL MY OPPORTUNITY!"

In a last effort, Spike throws the gem to Trixie, touching her horn causing an amazing reaction. The gem was a Chaos emerald that to get in contact with Trixie magic, caused a chaos control. Trixie had a vision of her on hers mother grave, promise be the best wizard in Equestria and use her magic only for good things, something that she was forgotten long time before her Ponyville arrival.

"Mom, please, forgive me." Trixie kneeled and start to cry with hooves on face.

Cosmo understood that she don´t know what she was been doing, the girl plant close to the blue unicorn and give her a tight hug, therefore the others with pity made the same. Except Cheese Sandwich, he's wearing a western hat and a brown blanket.

"Well, my job is done."

"What job? You didn't anything." Exclaimed Scootaloo.

"Mmmm. Ah, not?"

* * *

><p><em>In Meropis.<em>

The fillies, the rabbit and the chao woken up inside a cage, they were in a cave prison with poisonous spine coral bars.

"Good morning sleepy beauties." Said a voice with brittish accent in the next cage.

Was a light brown earth pony with a large black mane with a pink necktie and she wasn't alone, with her was a white unicorn with a tangled blue mane and purple shades and a fat purple cat with a frog.

"Where are we?" Ask Sweetie Belle

In the underwater metropolis of Meropis-, said the earth pony. - By the way I am Octavia Melody, this my friend Vinyl Scratch, alias the DJ PON3. - The unicorn gives a thumbs-up with a hoof and a teeth smile.

"And I am Big and this is my little Froggy."

"Croak." Said the fog in the shoulder of the cat.

"We were in a beach when came a big grumpy shrimp with his troop accuse us for enemies of the state." Explained Octavia. "And who are you?"

I am Applebloom, this is Sweetie Bell, Cream…-

"Nice to meet you!"

"And this is Cheese. The cabin and the vehicles in the dock above, are yours?"

Of course not, we are musicians." - Responded Octavia.

"And I am a fishcat" Responded Big.

Suddenly enter a pink purple dolphin girl with a green uniform, a golden helmet with a green shell in front and two white horns, and a spear.

"Come with me, all of you." The guard named Echo opened the doors and gave the prisoners some brilliant necklaces' for breath undo the water.

Our friends followed the dolphin guard to a water exit, outside the cave Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Cream stay petrified for amazing to see the underwater city, their architecture of the buildings was of Islamic style habited by mobians marine creatures, a shield of magic surrounded all the metropolis, but the more attractive was a statue of an horrible monster with shark teeth and snake face with tentacles in middle of the main square. Inside the palace were presented to the King Puff, a little mobian purple pufferfish and the queen Angelica, a green anglerfish lady with pink dress, with them the captain Striker, a one-eyed purple pink mantis shrimp with a gold pincer and green uropods, Razor, Pearly and the princess Coral, an orange beta fish girl with mint green dress with a turban of the same color.

Crusher can't resist the temptation and sprang at Octavia, jumping on the hooves of the unicorn.

"No Crusher! Bad! No bittey, yet".

"So, these are the spies that you found?" Ask king Puff to Razor.

"Yes your highness."

"We must execute the immediately." Suggested captain Striker.

"Good idea." Responded the queen. But before take, them to the interrogatory room."

"No!" Reclaimed Coral. "Aquarius told me that visitors from the surface will come to help us. They aren´t with the enemy, maybe they are our only hope."

"Aquarius said it? Are you sure?" Asked the king. "Mmmm… (dramatic pause) Ok, they are under your care, but if they try to escape…" And the king slice his finger under the neck. Coral, Razor and Pearly took the prisoners outside the palace.

"That's so very close, thank you." Said Applebloom.

"But its that true, Aquarius, our guardian, told me about you" Coral explained to them. "A black cloud covered our city, the shield protect us but little after, an evil kraken named Squirk come for conquer us."

"But we aren´t warriors neither.- Said Octavia. –One a minute. A black cloud?"

"Yes, now I´m will lead you to the Eusebes Temple.- And oral take the to a caver outside the water."

In the cavern was a tower in form of sacked boxes, Vinyl get of the shades for better look. Inside the temple was tow chaos: Crusher and a white chao with long ears, mittens like hands and a white halo above her head who come to receive the guests.

"Look at cheese, you have new friends now." Said Cream to the blue chao who was jumping of happiness with the other chaos.

"Excuse for the mustarding." Apologized Razor.

"And me for slept you." Apologized Pearly.

"No problem." Responded Sweetie Bell. "Now…-

* * *

><p>…tell us about Squirk."<p>

_In a cavern near to Meropis._

Squirk received the order of find the emerald in the city. He was in company of his assistant, a tiny light purple old shrimp with moustache named Crank.

"Sir, we are ready for attack Meropis." Inform Crank

"Well, call the deep ones." Ordered Squirk.

"Yes sir."

Crank blew a shell calling a group greyish green grey marine creatures with withe bellies, scaly backs, head of fish, teeth like knifes, webbed paws full of claws and bulging eyes so yellow such beach balls emerging form the holes in the wall.*

"Now my children, this its your mission."

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow Falls<em>

Near to a pound, Nicole the lynx waking up from her dream.

"What happened." She touched her head, In that moment realized of something.- MY HANDS, MY FUR, I AM OF FLESH AND BONE, BBBUT HOW?"

Then she heard someone scream behind the shrubs, ran with her new legs and found a pink alicorn being attacked by 2 crabmeats. She use her knowledge of martial arts put back from the alicorn; She know this because being an "A.I.", she was immune to the magic.

"Are you ok."

"Thanks, but now I need to continue searching my husband."

"I will help you, by the way, I am Nicole."

"Nice name, I am Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can call me Cadance."

And with her new friend and a new body, the lynx start her quest. She don´t know what happened, but don´t care her, she was happy for being a real mobian.

*H.P Lovecraft. "_The shadow over Innsmouth._"

**This is the longest chapter until now, please don´t sleep you. I´ve decided include the new Archie Sonic characters like the mode of introduce them. Please send me your reviews, "good reviews."**


	4. Chapter 10: Water music

**Chapter 10: Water music. **

**This the chapter, until now, that I most like to write. I´m hope that this wok like you, I´m let this amazing story without finish.** **This chapter is now dedicated to the memory of Christine Cavanaugh, thank for the voices, "See ya sugah cube".**

**Applebloom: **Heart of apple.

**Sweetie Belle:** Unicorn singer.

**Marine:** Thirsty of adventure.

**Coral:** Princess priestess.

**Razor:** Ocean warrior.

_Wind Valley._

Antoine not stop thinking in his dream: what means?, its real or not?, and most important, who are this guys?. After the explosion, he remembers someone in his side, someone important.

"Derpy, you believe that the dream means something?"

"I was dreaming with me eating a muffin of this mountain size, I suppose that's would means something."

Suddenly they heard a battle noise, the coyote and the Pegasus flew to the source, the other side of the hill found a hulky white pegasus with small wings and a golden rabbit with a pink leotard with one robotics arm and legs fighting with three buzz bombers.

"We´re coming." Yelled the coyote.

He had nothing except a branch that he found on the floor; use it against one of this robots with the skills of a swordsman, pierce him in the abdomen exploding in the act, covering the hero fur of soot (he was naked). Derpy tackled the other two with the force of a rhino pushing them to the abyss.

"Thank you sir…" Said the rabbit.

"Antoine D´Coolette at your service _mademoiselle."_ Said the coyote kissing the normal hand of the lady.

"I´m Derpy Doo… or Ditzy Hooves?"

"Hi, I´m Bunnie Rabbot and this sack of testosterones is Bulk Biceps."

"YAAAHHH!"

"Don't afraid him, he can be appear a monster but in the bottom is like a flower. - And Bulk hided fearely behind a rock when he saw a butterfly.

"And why a lady like you stay in a place like this?." Asked Antoine.

"That's we want to know." Answered Bunnie.

"So come with us, will be fun!" Requested Derpy.

"Of course, why not".

The four friends continued their route, Antoine stop of thinking in his dream, but something familiar was in that woman, something very… special.

* * *

><p><em>Eusebes shrine.<em>

The filles and Octavia went all over the temple with Coral as guide, Cream and Cheese was playing with Pearly and Aquarius, Big and Froggy were fishing in the natural well with a rod that he made, Vinyl Scratch was playing tick-tack-toe on the sand with Crusher (and she was losing) and Razor returned to the city for brought things in the hangar of the surface.

"This temple must had centuries or ages." Said Sweetie Bell with amazing.

"In the days of the first songs." Answered Coral. "After the flood."

"What flood?" Asked Octavia.

"One day the inhabitants of the surface, contaminated by the ambitious and greed, clashed into a great war, many innocents paid the price, but Chaos, lord of the sea (signing a mayan relief of the god, the same monster that our friends viewed in the city), covered the surface of the world, punish the sinners and save the righteous. A chao survived and evolved into the first Aquarius for protect us, since then Aquarius is hold in a death and rebirth cycle each 1000 moons (a view of Aquarius with Cheese). This temple is like a sanitation chamber, like priestess is my duty is protect it."

About this, Applebloom made a commentary. "In the I´ve saw a portrait of you as a baby with the kings, but it means that you are..."

"Yes, the kings are my parents, I am a princess, I´m chose this task because when I was child, a voice told me that this is my destiny, my folks opposite to my decision parents but I am determined to continue. Nevertheless, like the heir of Meropis throne, I will to need leave this life for accomplish my duty like queen, for of this I´m training Pearly in order to replace me when the moment arrive."

Sweetie Belle was hearing the expiation when her look turned into a mural with big a six-spiked star and six little stars surround it, Sweetie have the impression of see it before.

"Coral, that star, what means?"

"Frankly I don't know, but the stories tells that is a signal announcing something wonderful."

Vinyl was tired from so much lose, so went around the grotto when she saw something really strange and whistle whit her hoof.

"What want this mare now?" Said Octavia with angry.

The others come what a happened and for the surprise of everyone saw an orange racoon girl with a green blouse, shoes of the same colour, black shorts, brown gloves and two ponytails trapped in an ice cube.

"How we free her?" Said Cream.

"I know how." Responded Sweetie Belle. "And sang a high C so acute that broken apart the cube releases the racoon."

"WWWhere am I?" Asked the girl.

After the introductions, asked how finished in that cube.

"I don't know." Responded the girl named Marine. "But was so, was so… WAS SO BAIL OUT!, I´M LIKE THE ICE CREAM, BUT I DON´T WANT TO BE AN ICE CREAM, OR AN ICE LOLLY, EXCEPT IT I WAS A STRAWBERRY ICE LOLLY OR A CHOCOLATE ICE LOLLY, I´M LIKE THE CHOCOLATE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"She's okay." Said Octavia.

Suddenly Razor exited to the well very excited. Coral asked whats happened.

"Its Squirk, attack the city!"

"Come with me.- Frightened Coral ordered to the mares and the cat while she give them necklaces for breath underwater. –The rest of you stay here and protect Aquarius."

"But…" Said Applebloom.

"Please. Its important."

"Ok." Accept the little girls. The others went to the well.

"I´m sorry if I don´t share your opinion." Said Octavia to Vinyl with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow falls.<em>

It was night at Rainbow falls, Cadance was tolding Nicole about the Crystal Empire and the havoc in her wedding (the alicorns have a high level of magic, for this reason her memories are almost intact).

"You a have a disturbing life."

"Yeah, but I was succeeded thanks to my friends, although I can't remember their names now."

Nicole told her story too, except the part when she turned princess Sally into a robot.

"So you were a computer program come to the future (Cadance was plaiying ball), but now you´re real or I´m getting wrong."

"Maybe sound crazy, but that's the true." This is the past that the former cyber lynx remember, but a vision of an old lynx kissing her in the head invaded her mind.

Then the friends viewed a campfire over a hill, they approached and found four campers: One was a yellow armadillo with red shield, a yellow flying squirrel, a mint unicorn with a short light cyan mane, and a beige earth pony with a blue mane with a pink streak. They are in the fire roasting chesnuts.

"Hello." Salute the princess.

"Hi!- Said the armadillo. "Do you want you accompany us?"

"Yes, thank you." Accepted the lynx. –Excuse, you´re…-

"I am Mighty, this is Ray, this is Sweetie Drops…"

"But you can call me Bon Bon."

"And the happy one is Lyra Heartstrings." Lyra salute with a frenetic smile.

Nicole remember the armadillo and the squirrel, but she can´t knew them very well and better she don´t say anything. The girls explained the situation, but unlike them, the others don´t remember very well, only a black cloud. Cadence expose her situation and the campers accepted.

-Don´t worry.- Said Lyra. –We will found your husband, whatever be his name-.

* * *

><p><em>Meropis<em>

"The deep ones are trying to broke the shield with their tridetns, but fortunately the shield is very strong."

"Come on, with more force." Yelled one of the creatures.

Captain Striker and his army leak out for a hole in the shield that opened spontaneously.

"Those bullies need a lesson. Come on guys!"

"YEAAAAH"

The meropians went to the encounter with the enemy, clashed with the deep ones in a combat flip to flip. Razor wanted to join to the battle, but the hold closed before his eyes, frustrated return to search Coral. She, the mares and big arrived to the square beneath the statue of Perfect Chaos, the mobian fish made appear a shining flute and start to playing a very odd but beautiful melody.

"What is she doing?" Asked Octavia.

With a glance of her shades, Vinyl Scratch answered the question.

"You´re right, she is using her music for energize the shield, but these creatures are too many, maybe she can´t resist any much time."

"We must help her." Said Big.

For a moment Vinyl was thinking in a solution when something shot her mind. The white unicorn whispered her idea to Octavia ears and the eyes of the earth pony opened with enthusiasm.

"Its brilliant Vinyl, we could use the stuffs of the dock that mentioned for make an amplifier, but we don´t know how arrive there."

"But me do!" Yelled Razor coming to his friends.

* * *

><p><em>In the shrine.<em>

The girls watched how Aquarius put herself in a trance state surrounded by a cyan sphere of light in form of egg on an altar of the temple, meanwhile Marine practice fencing with a branch.

"We must go to help them instead of stay here." Protest Applebloom.

"Without the talismans we don´t have option." Said Cream.

"You don´t know Coral, she safe us all." Said pearly.

Suddenly a big wave blowing up the well revealing a big cherry octopus with green eyes and a tiny purple shrimp, were Squirk and Crank searching the source of power believing that was an emerald.

"Are you sure that it's the place?" Asked the octopus.

"Yes sir, the signal indicate that it this the position." Respond crank with a tracker talisman.

"HEY COCKTAIL FACE, IF YOU DON´T TURN BACK NOW, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Yelled Applebloom in front of the invaders.

"Who are you for menace us?" Responded Squirk.

"I am captain Marine, and this my crew."

"….!?"

"HAHAHAH, don´t fool me, now give the emerald and I will give you a warrior death."

"What emerald." Asked Sweetie Belle.

"The emerald that hide you in that temple, give it to or I´m going to search it."

"_No, Aquarius."_ And Pearly jumped on Squirk. The others follow her example and made the same, even Cream and Cheese.

"ENOUGH!" Squirk grabbed all the girls with his tentacles.

"LEAVE US FREE, NOW BAG OF DRIBBLE!" Exclaimed Marine.

"I don´t think so, now Ive got a fancy of a cocktail."

Crusher bitted the tentacle, but was useless. Squirk was closing Applebloom and Cream to his mouth, when a flash blinded him, forcing to release the prisoners for cover his eyes.

"WHO MADE THIS!"

From the flash emerged an orange echidna girl with native dress.

"LIKE GUARDIAN OF THE SACRED FLAME, I´M COMMAND YOU AND YOUR MINIONS LEAVE THIS SHRINE NOW!" Spoke Tikal the echidna.

* * *

><p><em>Heart of the World. Grogar´s lair.<em>

The necromancer and the black hedgehog are watching the havoc in Meropis by a monitor.

"Leave Squirk with his task, now we must focus in find the rest friendship souls." Said Grogar.

"We know the location of the hedgehogs, the freak fox, the cat and the alicorn, but we don´t know the whereabouts of the others." Said Mephiles.

"So find another victims, naive people touched by the gift of the "friendship" which energy susceptible to being absorbed!."

"I´m suppose that." And Mephiles use a seeing stone for showing the group of Cadance and the group of Derpy.

"Those we´ll be serve." Said Grogar with satisfaction.

"Leave it those to me my lord."

"And the hedgehog and the princess to me, and I know the perfect subjet for this work." Grogar use his magic for move a door showing a familiar face.

"Mecha Sally at your service, MY MASTER."

**The deep ones are creatures form the novels of H.P. Lovecraft, servants of the marine demons Dagon and Cthulhu. Vinyl Scratch don´t talked in the Rainbow Rock movie, so that's why she don´t talk in this story. We´ll see you in a week.**


	5. Chapter 11: The fifth emerald

**Chapter 11: The fifth emerald and the battle of the three armies.**

**Wow! five chapter in week, Its new record! I´m was imagining the rest of the story since our friend darky written months ago. Since the apparition in the comics and TV the last year, I´m was charmed with Sticks, Coral and the rest of the new timeline Archie Sonic continuity crew. The same with the Dazzlings in My Little Pony universe, but I´m reserve the for another story.**

**Before to start I´m advise you that I was fixing the style of the previous chapters and incorporate new words for give them more "condiment", so I´m suggest you review them one more time. That's all.**

**Tikal: **Ancient spirit.

**Coral:** Princess priestess.

**Pearly:** Priestess apprentice.

**Vinyl Scratch:** The DJ PON3.

**Team Sonic: **Lost in the jungle.

_Southern island._

In the dock, Vinyl Scratch use her magic for make some modifications to the "Deep Typhoon" for build an amplifier for increase the power of the mystic melody for help Coral and the meropians. Octavia, Big, Froggy and Razor are helping with the tools.

"And this going to work?" Asked Razor to the earth pony.

"If somepony know how use the music like a weapon, is DJ PON3."

* * *

><p><em>Meropis.<em>

Aquarius use her power for reinforce the shield and the invaders were incapables for break it. The city guard is combating against the deep ones, their sharp fangs pull up the scales of the meropians scattering the blood in the water. Striker was lying injured with a big scratch in his belly, but this don´t stop him for get rid some deep ones among his claw.

Coral use her music for maintain the shield, exhaust her each minute, but not counted with the monsters ultimate weapon, a giant hook canon. The deep ones shot the hook against the shield destroy it into a millions of pieces, this cause to Coral lost the counsciness and rolling down stairs. King Puff and Queen Angelica watched the scene with the horror meantime the invaders attack the city.

Echo, the dolphin guard, was threw near where Striker was lying, when she saw him, swim to his side.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Don´t worry for me, protect the city." And the captain passed out.

With tears in her eyes, the dolphin only can do something.

SHOW NO MERCY!, PROTECT THE CITY AND THE TEMPLE! IN THE NAME OF CHAOS AND THE KINGS, EXPULSE ALL THOSE PROFANATORS FROM OUR WATERS.- Screamed Echo with her trident and hundred soldiers behind her.

Back in the shrine, Squirk and Crank have captives Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Cream, Pearly and the Chaos until Tikal the echidna appeared in middle of a wave of light and with her shine make the octopus release them.

"BY THE POWER OF THE SACRED FLAME; RELEASE THOSE POOR GIRLS OR YOU WILL FACE MY ANGER!"

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Squirk. "Don´t make me fun, how a little child like you can stop me.?"

"What will you do? Throw us your nappy". Said Crank in joke tone.

BY THE POWER OF THE SEVEN CHAOS INVESTED TO ME, I´M SENTENCE YOU RETURN TO THE ABYSS WHERE YOU COME FROM. Tikal made appear a green and big emerald in form of diamond among her hands.

"THE EMERALD! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"As your wish". And the echidna used the spell that she used with Chaos with the gem to vanish the kraken and the shrimp back to the chaos zone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After this, Our friends woken up for contemplate the scene, a flash and after, nothing. The fillies ran to the echidna in order to ask whats happened and who is she.

"My name its not important now. Look!"

On her pedestal Aquarius passed out by the impact of the shield to explode.

"OH! NO!." Cried Pearly holding the white chao in arms.

"Now we have to do?" Asked Cream with angust.

Suddenly a huge submarine with a big cabin above in form of bulge with a blue swan and the name of "Deep Typhon" on the cuirass emerged from the well.

"Hey guys, could you help us please?" Said the voice of Octavia come out from the submarine.

* * *

><p><em>Frog Forest. Past night.<em>

_Sonic was in a dark place, only him and some images of familiar faces shouting him._

_Sally: "I should´ve known you´d be selfish."_

_Scourge: "And its not the Fiona thing or that I´m better looking, its that all it takes is one bad day, and you´d be just like me."_

_Eggman: "Like said sonic, you´re out-matched, out-classed, you´re not fast, you´re not strong enough, and you certainly aren´t smart enough to defeat ME."_

_Sonic: "Who are you? Why you do torture me. Please leave me!, leave me!, LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Sonic was kneeled in the floor covering his hears with tears in his eyes, when a flash of light vanished the faces and a large face of an old pony with beard and pointed hat with stars appeared between the shadows._

_"__Don´t listen them, you´re a great hero and a good friend. You have the power, only listen to your heart."_

_"__W-Who are you?"_

_"__Listen to your heart."_

Sonic awaken from his dream, Sticks cabin was to small for accommodate everyone, so Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, Pinkie, Wind Whistler and Silver camping outside under the stars. The hedgehog woke up and walked to the forest, Rainbow Dash noticed him and follow his footsteps founding Sonic seated on a trunk, lost in his thoughts.

"Sonic, are you ok?" The pegasus seated on his side.

"Rainbow, have you ever wondered in the possibility that all your triumphs were only a lie and when guess that you won the war, discover that you lost everything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shadow told me that I´m a hero, but my memories told me the opposite."

"During our short time together, you show me that you´re a good guy. What did you thought that?"

"…"

"I´m guessing: a woman."

"Why did you…"

"Some things never forget."

"Yeah, the first memory come to my head was a person very important to me disappeared in a curtain of light."

"She was beautiful?"

"Like a gem, beautiful and cold but nice and generous. She needed me and I´m failed her.""

Rainbow hushed for a second. "We lose people everyday, but its part of the life. We must cry for the lost friends, but not forget enjoy the friends that we have now. You must feel that your story ended, but the best chapter of your book is not written yet and nobody knows what hiding the next page. The faith in yourself define if your life its a waste or a success."

The words of the pegasus make echo in the hedgehog.

"Thank you. Who tell you that?"

"I remember somepony special teach me lessons such that."

"You´re a special pony too and I never met someone so like… me."

"Really?" Rainbow blushed with a funny grin.

The two speeders looking each other during some minutes and in a sonic-second, their lips encountered, and after, their bodies.

* * *

><p><em>Meropis <em>

The guys, including Tikal are going to the city inside the Deep Typhoon, taking the unconscious chao, from far they watched how the deep ones star to plunder the city.

"This is no good." Said Sweetie Belle with pessimism.

"I hope that Coral is okay." Said Razor worry.

"You care her very much isn't it?" Asked Tikal.

"Yes, she is my friend." Said the mobian shark with blush. The others watched him with curiosity.

They arrive in middle of the havoc when they found the unconscious boy of Coral near to the stairs of the monument of Chaos.

"CORAL NO!" Scream Razor with horror.

The shark left the submarine for swim to her side, the others following him with their talismans taking Aquarius in Cream arms, unless Tikal, because she is a spirit and the spirits don't breath. In his arms Razor and Pearly start to cry. After a moment of silence, in an attack of rage, Razor pull out his dagger ready to enter to the frenzy.

"To this manner you are not going to help her." Explained Tikal with firmness.

"And so how?" Asked pearly with distress.

"With this." The echidna gave the manta ray a magic flute, similar to Coral's. "Your teacher needs you, you must continue the show"

"But I'm not so good than Coral, I can't do it."

"Coral chosen you for something. The love for your friends will give you the inspiration."

"We believe you, all us." Said Applebloom with optimism. The others gave her a smile of support, Vinyl a hoof up.

"Thank you." With this motivation, Pearly start to play the flute.

"Vinyl, your turn." Said Octavia.

The DJ unicorn respond with a military gesture and swam back to the submarine, inside she pushed a big red button and transform the Blue Typhoon in a giant stereo device with mixing console, sound amplifiers and color lights. Watching this with delight, Pearly start to play, the flute sound enter to a microphone in the lower part of the submarine and retransmit in a higher level. The sweet sound of the melody start to cover all the city, giving's the scared citizens an air of tranquillity. The shield begins to rebuild and the invaders covering his hears because for them, the noise was unbearable. But that's not all; another army responded to the call with a singular scream of battle.

"SHOO BE DOO SHOO SHOO BE DOO! SHOO BE DOO SHOO SHOO BE DOO!"

Were an army of ponies half fish with prehensile tails and fins in the upper limbs, were SEAPONIES, accompanied by a blue kelpie named Cassie, come to help the sea mobians, charging and wiping the monsters with their tails. Without possibilities of win, the deep ones swam away. The guard, the citizens and our friends acclaimed the victory meanwhile Coral and Aquarius woken up for satisfaction of everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Frog forest. That morning.<em>

The "Team Sonic" go across in the forest searching the trail of their friends or an exit to the next zone. Silver uses his telekinesis and Sticks her search abilities for spot clues.

"If something weird happens here, I'm going to find it."

But Pinkie has one of her ideas.

"Hey! Maybe one of those frogs could help us. I'm domain their language!"

All they looked how the pink pony ran to a group of huge blue frogs sited in a lily.

Sticks: "I've found something weird, and is she."

Sonic: "This must be a joke."

Shadow with his negativity: "I'm hate the jokes."

Silver: "She likes me"

"Leave her. She only wants to be funny." Explained Rainbow.

"By the way, you and Sonic had fun last night?" Asked the badger to the pegasus in lower voice.

"How do you…"

"As I have said before, I'm a searcher. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me"·

Pinkie croaking with the frog want to say: " _Mr. frog, You don't has been saw a little fox, tow ponies and baby dragon around here?" _But she really said: "_You frogs maybe know sing, but any of you don't know dance!"_

This makes the frog angry and croaked for unleash a great blizzard (Are 5 species of frogs that control the weather in the forest: the green ones that cause the rain, the black ones that cause acid rain, the red ones that cause warm and draught, the yellow ones that cause hurricane winds and the blue ones that freeze everything. For disgrace of our friends, Pinkie enraged the frogs that freeze everything). For prevent remain frozen, all ran to a hollow tree.

"Good job Pinkie Pie. Make us a favour and throw yourself to the swamp for liberate us from your silliness!" Blamed Shadow with energy the pink pony, while she had a frustration smirk.

"We're going to search a culprit later, now we must find the way to get out of here". Said Wind Whistler.

Suddenly they viewed bottle that used in a laboratory on a trunk inside the tree.

"Look!"

"For all the ponies. Who left this bottle here?" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Let me examine it" Pinkie took the bottle but slipped out of her hooves. To crash on the ground, a red door appears magically that gasped everyone.

Rainbow Dash: "Nothing bad Pinkie." Said Sonic.

Sticks: "What this. An instant door?"

Silver: "I'm feeling a lot of energy behind this door."

Wind Whistler: "Maybe can be a trap".

Shadow: She's right. We don't know where does this door go?

Sonic: "Well, only we have a way to know it."

Sonic opened the door and found themselves in a different location, was a city of crystal with a clear sky such a mirror, the grass green such emeralds and a huge castle so brilliant such a diamond emanating lights of color fluttering in harmonious melody, our friends arrived to the Crystal Empire.

* * *

><p><em>Meropis.<em>

The heroes were in the palace receiving a condecoration by the kings for save the city.

"We are for congratulate our friends for their heroism and demonstrate us that beings of different species or habitats can work together for a common objective." Declared king Puff.

All the presents: the meropians, the seaponies, Cassie the kelpie with some meropian children in her back and the city guard including Captain Striker with bandaged belly lauded the heroes with a thunderous applause.

"Maybe we have our cutie marks for community service". Said Applebloom to Sweetie Belle.

Coral approached for ask something to Tikal: "So your are the voice that told me about Sweetie Belle and the others and not Aquarius?"

"Yeah, If you have told the kings that a voice from nowhere about visitors of the outer world, would they believe you?"

"No, I'm suppose not."

"Thanks for help us Tikal". Said Pearly.

"Was a pleasure, but the crisis not finish yet, you must find the rest of your friends and recover all chaos emeralds."

"Are more of us?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

¿How will us find them? After asked Cream.

"With these." And Tikal gave Cream the chaos emerald. "Only don't´ forget watch to the sky. "

"Don't forget watch the sky?" The group don't understand the riddle but when they turned the head, the echidna was gone.

"Watch the sky?" Asked Applebloom to herself while she watching the emerald.

* * *

><p><em>Sandopolis.<em>

Princess Twilight Sparkle, Knuckles, Blaze, Heavy and Bomb stay in an pyramid searching the rest of the chaos emeralds or a clue about their localisation, now with the company of two new friends: Maud Pie, an earth grey pony with a dark blue frock, a purple straight mane and a look some… immobile; and Relic, a turquoise pika with an ochre coat-explorer, boots and gloves, purple glasses and a better humour sense; "Team Twilight" found them collecting "rocks" during their dessert tour.

"Look at this place Maud, the quality of the engraving and the naturalism of the paints represent the intellectual perfectionism of the constructors, what do you think?" Relic expressed with enthusiasm, but Maud was watching an empty wall.

"Adobe, boring."

Knuckles and Blaze were inspecting the place meantime Twilight take care the two "scientists", in company of Heavy and Bomb. Boring, The princess struck up in a conversation with Relic.

"So, you're an archaeologist."

"Yeah, basically, when I'm come to this island, I resolved to find in this ruins something that would tell me the cause of all this "phenomena. Look at this." Relic achieve a lap form her backpack. "Isn't work? What's wrong with this blasted useless-and-yet-frustratingly-interfering ancient interface?!". The pika kept back the lap and achieves a book. "You seeing it?, this is the same pictogram in the wall, speak about an entity called the "Chaosmare" that caused a temporal havoc between two universes, and look at that mural, its seems like your tattoo."

Twilight was surprised for seen an image of her cutie mark inside an echidna construction.

"But, but I don't understand, why my cutie mark is in a pyramid?"

Maud diverted her look to a little stone hourglass shape pedestal on a niche.

"Detritic gravel, awesome".

"Nothing on this tomb tell us about the emeralds." Said Knuckles when watched Maud grabbing the pedestal from the niche.

"MAUD, NO!"

All tomb torches blackouted and a laugh was heard in the dark.

**What's hiding in the shadows? We will know it in the next chapter; besides, the next one will be the beginning of the battle for princess Sally. **

**So that its, the largest chapter until now, but I'm afraid that the next ones will be more extended, but this is that do you want, an intimate moment between Sonic and Rainbow. another clarifications, I want to add the characters of the IDW comic too, like Cassey and showing Vinyl use another "transformer" vehicle. The bottle is an item used in Super Mario Bros 2 and Super Mario Super Show cartoon.**


	6. Chapter 12: Pyramid of Fear

**Chapter 12: Pyramid of Fear.**

**Now this chapter is dedicated to the memory of Chikao Otsuka, the japanese voice of Dr. Eggman. "You were the one and the best".**

**Sonic: **Hero of Mobius.

**Rainbow Dash:** Heroine of Equestria.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Friendly princess.

**Knuckles: **Half-brain guardian.

**Shining Armor: **Friendly prince.

_Castle of the Two Sisters. Centuries ago._

_Star Swirl the Bearded was in his secret lab thinking about these poor people of the other world, meanwhile he was escorted by the robots, Star Swirl watched from a window how the mobians were formed in row to be robotized. He could do anything for them, but had feared the possibility of that fat madman will came to Equestria and use his evil invention for robotizer all creatures in Equestria. So, he dedicated the next days in the research of a spell that turn the metal in flesh, but nothing. _

_One day Starswirl was in the throne hall of the Castle of the Two Sisters with Celestia when two earth ponies farmers, a brown male and a grey female, were presented in the presence of her majesty for an important matter. _

_"__Sorry for the irruption your highness, but maybe you could say us something about this." _Said the male pony showing a mysterious metal cube size of a small dog with a strange inscription._ "Our son found this in a big hole on the forest last night. What could be?. Will be dangerous?" _

_Celestia used her magic for close the object. After review it for some seconds, come to a conclusion._

_"__Isn't equestrian, I 'm sure that. Said you have been found it in a big hole? "_

_"__Yes, your highness." Respond the female pony._

_""__(…) Would be come from the sky? Tell my advisor. What's your opinion?"_

_Let me examine it. if its the wish of the princess. Whatever it, alien or equestrian, I will find out, (and maybe give me the inspiration that I need)." _

* * *

><p><em>The Crystal Empire. Present day.<em>

The Crystal Empire looks normal, the same crystal buildings, the same grasses, the same sheeps and the same crystal ponies. In an other time, the king Sombra exiled all the empire to another zone during 1000 years, but for the ponies were only days. The power of the crystal hearth protected the empire from the Genesis Wave avoiding that the habitants were transported to another place. Unfortunately the princess and Flash Sentry were inspecting the harvest of crystal berries in the province of "Amethystville", when the Genesis Wave was covered all the kigndom.

All our friends were gasped with the view, even Shadow.

"Look at this place! I'm never see some like this in all my life! Its so beautiful!" Said Sticks.

"And so magic, maybe we found something that help us in our quest." Suggested Wind Whistler, but Pinkie only was thinking on the blizzard.

"BRRRRR. WAS SO SNOWOFUL!, I´M LIKE THE ICE CREAM, BUT I DON´T WANT TO BE AN ICE CREAM, OR AN ICE LOLLY, EXCEPT IT I WAS A STRAWBERRY ICE LOLLY OR A CHOCOLATE ICE LOLLY, I´M LIKE THE CHOCOLATE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"…..".

* * *

><p><em>Sandopolis. Inside the pyramid.<em>

The camber was covered by a darkness so dense, "that can be felt"*, the most disturbing was a scary children laugh resounding whole the place (bad signal in a place like this). All looked Maud with an annoyed gesture, specially Knuckles and Blaze.

Maud: "Ok, I´m going to back it".

The stuff have two faces in his bases, one have a draw of a sun and the other, the draw of a half-moon with a star. Maud don´t put attention to the position of the hourglass, originally was on the niche with the sunside facing upward, but Maud put it facing up the moon pattern, then a cold flash shined the chamber, only for reveal a gloomy surprise: an horde of nasty ghosts leaded for a huge ghost of a house size, with blue lips, fangs and a multicolour tongue.

"UOH UOH UOH. Infidels. You´re never see again, the light of day!"

Heavy: "EEEH. Some plan your highness?"

Twilight Sparkle: "I have one".

Relic: "What?"

Twilight: "RUN!"

Knuckles: "Good plan."

And all flew from the ghosts, except Blaze of curse.

"Come on! I can deal with all you!". Saying with the claws ready, but Twilight used her magic for enclosed the lavande cat into a magic sphere..

"Hey! Let me out!"

"This is not time for prove your courage colleague." And Twilight levitate her away form the monsters.

Near to the exit, a boo downward a lever, closing the gate in front of our friends.

Heavy: Another plan, your highness?

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Crystal Empire.<em>

Sonic team went over the city contemplate their majestuosity, the mobians were amazed, but the ponies, except Wind Whistler, have a sensation of strange familiarity.

"This place, I'm been here before". Rainbow Dash to Pinkie Pie, but the pink pony has disappeared.

"Pinkie?"

She was in a shop window watching crystal muffin with the hooves and the tongue stuck to the glass. "That place I sooooo wonderful".

"Whoever left us that bottle, wanted that us to come to this place what do you think guys?" Said Sonic to the mobians, but Sticks has rummaging the garbage of a thrash.

"Even the garbage is clean, this love this town".

Wind Whistler want to known more about this place, so she went to ask to one of these ponies.

"Hello mister, you could say us what is this place?"

But when the pony watched the mobians, don't say anything and ran. So Sonic go to ask to a businesspony in a legumes stall, but he ran too. In fact, all the crystal ponies found in the way ran away or stay petrified by the fright.

"What's up with this ponies". Sonic to the others.

"Stop". Shouted a voice, were two members of the royal guard. The crystal ponies never have seen a mobian, but heard stories. "You strangers don't move. We need to come with us for an interrogatory"

Sticks saw the two guards and went to them with her boomerang in hand. "Oh well, I'm needed some action after all".

"Me too". Said Rainbow with hooves in guard.

But Wind Whistler stop them.

"That which not need us in this moment now is a row".

"Tell it to them!" Expressed Shadow with a chaos spear in hand.

The two guards were prepared for the combat when they recognized to the pegasus and the earth pony.

"Oh goodness, lady Rainbow, lady Pinkie. Are really you?"

"UH?"

"Those are your friends, we're sorry. Come, the prince will be glad to see you"

Silver: "Prince, …."

* * *

><p>"…what prince".<p>

_Inside the Crystal Castle._

Shining Armor was in the war hall with the royal guard, debating what happened with princess Cadance and the rest of Equestria.

"Nopony can't go beyond to the gate, the train tracks disappear at the first 2 miles and a mysterious black fog cover all the city; I'm afraid that we're trapped." Explained a royal named Knight Night pointing at map of the empire.

"Keep trying and remember, nopony must knew it. If the panic take over the city, the Crystal Heart will loose his power and we're unprotected". Responded the ex-captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard; but in his mind, he cannot stop worrying about his wife and sister (Cadance, Twily, where are you?).

In that moment a guard enter to the room with good news. "Sir, we have some guests that you will be glad to see!"

Shining Armor went to the castle lobby and jumped of joy when saw familiar faces.

"PINKIE! RAINBOW! I'm so glad to see you". Said out loud the unicorn when ran for hug them. "Where's Twilight?"

EEEH. We meet us? Asked Rainbow in the arms of Shining.

"You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm afraid that not"

"But how do you…... the cloud. Must be did you something".

"The cloud, you have seen it too". Interrupted Sonic.

"And you are?"

"Sonic the hedgehog, this is Shadow, Silver, Wind Whistler, Sticks and its obvious that you knew Pinkie and Rainbow."

"They're the best friends of my little sister and I'm heard of you Sonic, you helped Twilight to defeat the Chaosmare"

"Twilight?" Asked Rainbow.

"Come with me, I'have something that could help you".

Team sonic accompanied Shining Armor to the throne hall with more questions in their heads, except Pinkie, she has only one.

"When we eat?"

* * *

><p><em>Sandopolis. Even inside the pyramid.<em>

Bomb used his ability to explode for blow the door, but was useless, the gate is very hard.

"Its obvious that only exist a way for get out of here" Explained Blaze with claws in burn".

"Relic, search in your book something about these ghosts, meantime we distract them". Ordered the alicorn to the pika and her with Knuckles, Blaze and Heavy rush to the boos.

Twilight fly using her magic beam, Knuckles his dreadlocks and Blaze her fire balls. Maud was apparently stayed without doing anything, but when an boo charge to her, she jump and smash him with "Hundred Hoof Slap" with two legs. A few received punches, until the attacks go through them.

Blaze: "Damn it! None of our attacks could hit them."

Knuckles: "Relic, could you hurry up."

Then King Boom Boo noticed the cutie mark of Twilight.

"That mark, the star of the seven lights. AT LEAST!".

The ghost extend his claw and grabbed Twilight.

"AGHHH. LET ME NOW! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The group was in checkmate when Relic come with her book.

"I've found something!". Signing a page with hieroglyphs. "It says here: "_The nightmare appears under the moon, disappears under the sun_".

"Cool, but there's no any piece of sunlight in all this place". Exclaimed Blaze.

In her captivity, Twilight have an idea.

"Maybe not necessarily". Then twilight used a flash light attack for blind the ghosts.

THIS LIGHT! BURN ME!" Shouted King Boom Boo covering their eyes.

In his despair, King Boom left free princess Twilight, without looking what is he doing, beginning to crash against to the columns which held the roof, demolish them and causing that all pyramid collapse. There wasn't a way to escape, so Knuckles and Maud used their force for opening an exit thought a wall. Team Twilight can escape before the entire pyramid sank into the sand within ghosts inside.

Knuckles: "Its good leave this house of horror. One second? The emerald, where is it?."

Maud with the emerald: "Don't chill out, its here" .

Twilight: "Now what?"

Then they looked a figure on the air, she's wasn't a bird or a machine, she was an… earth pony? A pink pony with a wavy purple mane with white straights, distributed eyes, a yellow cap with a green helices spinning and a screw and a baseball ball as cutie mark, making a "follow me" gesture.

Blaze: "Who will be she?"

Twilight: She's asking us came with her.

Relic: Maybe she knows where is the emeralds?

Knuckles: What you're waiting for? Follow her!

* * *

><p><em>The Crystal Castle.<em>

In the throne room, Shining was using a magic device for help Rainbow and Pinkie recover the memory, a crystal sphere which infuse magic, show images form the mind of the user, a magic photo album. The sphere projects scenes to the ponies of them with Twilight, moments like they in the havoc of the Great Galopping Gala, the ball in the wedding of Shining and Cadance, cheering up the crystal ponies, Twilight coronation and the equestria games.

Shining Armor to rainbow Dash: "And this is when Ponyville Team won the silver in the relay race, of course the Cloudsdale Team won the gold, but help your friends were most important".

Rainbow Dash: "I'm lost?"

Shining Armor: At least you won in the medal table.

Wind Whistler, the hedgehog sand the badger we're watching the scene too. Sonic was lied on a step with an arm crossing behind his head and a finger in the nose.

Sonic: "If I was there, I would won all the competitions".

Pinkie Pie: "And who won the bronze?"

Shining: "The Griffin Kingdom leaded by your "friend" Gilda".

Rainbow: Gilda?

Shining with laugh: "You must be looked their face. I'm never see anyone so anger in all my life ".

Pinkie: "Yeah, I'm start to remember now. I'm scattered with a tube of confetti's in her burning face".

Rainbow: "She was released by petition of the griffin government, I'm tried to speak with her after the race, but she screw me. I wanted that we were friends again, Twilight comfort me telling that she needed more time. I'm remember now too!"

Wind Whistler: "This stuff, we can use it".

Shinning: "Of course". And give the sphere to the mobians.

Sticks: "Be careful, this thing could suck our minds".

Shining: "….."

Sonic to Shining Armor: "Don't look at me, I hardly knew her!".

The blue pegasus and the mobians, except Shadow, close to the sphere, Silver used his telekinesis to transmit the thoughts of everyone to the sphere, projecting a lot of images in the room. Silver watched images of his time and his mentor, an old mammoth; Wind watched images of her previous life, adventures with a girl human friend, nice and wise, and an enemy: a creepy ram with dark fur and demonic eyes, Sticks the faces of her parents leave her in middle of the jungle as a baby, and Sonic, an old fat man turning a paradise village in a dirty and cold metropolis, a fox sidekick, and angry echidna, a crazy girl hedgehog, and a lover turned into a machine in front of him.

Sonic: "ENOUGH!".

Sonic kneeled down with all horrified by the unpleasant scene. Rainbow close to the hedgehog for huge him.

Rainbow: "If it makes you better, you still have us". The pegasi dried a tear of his eye with her hoof. "Smile".

Sonic looked every one and returned the huge to Rainbow.

* * *

><p><em>Sandopolis. Over a hill.<em>

Our friends followed the pony to a hill, she was sited on a rock playing marbles.

Knuckles: "Now "Screwball", tell us where is the chaos emeralds "

The pony hoisted to the air, bringing up a bottle from her cap.

"Only asked to me showing this to you". And threw the bottle to the ground, making appear a red door, the same that Team Sonic used for across to the Crystal Empire, later the pony disappeared.

Blaze: "A door?"

Knuckles: "Maybe the emeralds are inside. Come on!"

Twilight tried to reason with them. "Stop you! You don't think that could be a trap!" But anyone listen her.

When opened the door, were themselves in middle of a small town with tall pagodas** and bamboo forests before the eyes of the residents, humans in mostly. Which appeared the chief, an old man with a white white shirt come to welcome the visitors.

"Welcome friends to the town of Chu-nan."

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Crystal Castle.<em>

The time was different in each zone, in that moment the night arrived to the empire and all the ponies went to sleep ignoring the situation of the outside world. On a rooftop was a silhouette locating her next target.

?: TARGET SITTED. OBJETIVE: CAPTURE.

* * *

><p><em>Star Swirl secret lab. Centuries ago.<em>

_Star Swirl the Bearded spend a year of their life studying that cube. He could only decipher one word: "Allspark"._

_"__Allspark? I know an unicorn named Allspark, but this, is a mystery."_

_The wizard examines it for one more two seconds, until at last, he given up._

_"__AHHHG! This is useless! Deal with Tirek or the sirens were easier that deal with this $%#!" _

_The old unicorn used his magic for threw the cube to the wall, when with the strike, this starts to shine. The old unicorn levitated the artefact for look the phenomenon, suddenly, the cube explode in a cosmic wave, reveal him images of an alien civilization and sentient machines, buried in an endless war; and after, the secret of the allspark, the spark of the life._

_That's it! The spell that I've been searching for! I've found it!_

*Exodus 10:21-23.

_**_Description, sonic unleashed.

**Clarifications: I took advantage to include the transformers universe for explain something that will be important and we don´t see what happened in the competitions of the "Equestria Games", so I´ve take the liberty of explain it, making look that Gilda was part of the event. Relic is a Knuckles´s friend form the new Sonic comic universe. Screwball is Discord daughter and I think that was necessary giving her a roll. And the sphere inspiration was taken form the story "Love of mother" form the spanish writer Sg91.**

**Darky was written me, give me the thanks for continue the story, ****but with some wrong things (don´t worry, I´m going to think how kill Cosmo again, reborn her will be like reborn Gwen Stacy); ****meanwhile he go back to the story, I'm hope to write 3 chapters more, the next will be beginning of someone that you and I must waiting for.**

**Note: Will have special guests in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 13: With friends like these

**Chapter 13: "With friends like them…"**

**Sorry but I´m decided to rewrite this chapter, lacked me more stuffs and take advantage for improve the style, I´m hope not do it again.**

**Sonic: **Jokester hero.

**Rainbow Dash:** Jokester heroine.

**Cadance: **Princess of love.

**Honey the cat:** Tomboy designer.

**Diamond Tiara:** Filly in disgrace.

_Knothole Village. Few time ago._

_Sally was bounced all over the village waiting the return of sonic. _

_"__Hi ya Sal! Your knight in of the wind, has arrived". Said the hedgehog arriving n a gust of wind._

_Sally was angry. "Where heck are you been? You really has me worried?"_

_"__I wanted to give some suspense to the matter"._

_"__It_'s_ always a joke for you! Have you considered what will happen to us if we ever lost you! And the chipmunk started to cry"._

_So Sonic held up her chin with a smirk._

_"__Was not my intention hurt you. Please, smile"._

_The princess smiled and dried her tears. "I´m sorry, It's just that this damn war seems endless. I_'_m starting to think that I never see may father again"._

_"__In that case, I have something that might be you cheer." _

_Sonic pulled out a CD from his backpack. Sally took NICOLE from her vest and put the disc in the computer._

_"__SEARCHING DATA… DATA FOUND"._

_The princess was very surprised with what she found it._

_MY FATHER WAS BANISHED TO THE VOID!_

_"__What's heck_'s _The Void?"_

_"__Another zone discovered by the sorcerer Ixis Naugus. Full of chaos energy, I hope that my father be alright"._

_"__When we defeat Robotnik, we shall be able to found the way for bringing him back. But this not all, I found something else." _

_Sonic pulled out another CD, Sally was putting it on Nicole's disk drive when Sonic put his hand for stop her._

_"__I wouldn_'_t like that Nicole didn't knew about this info."_

_"__Why not?"_

_"__Its complicated. The name of Ellidy Lynx sounds familiar to you?"_

* * *

><p><em>Station Square. Present day.<em>

In Station Square, the authorities declared martial law a consequence of a black fog that surrounded the city and avoided the communication with outside. Inside a boutique called "Candy Boutique", a cat modiste with yellow fur,red dress and boots, two pony tails, a pair of wings and black hair, and her assistant, an earth pony with off-white coat, two-tone blue mane and a sailor collar with a red tie were working in a bride dress victorian style while talking about the situation.

Honey: "There is it Coco, because of this damn fog, I can´t promote my new line."

Coco Pommel: "Meanwhile this fog don't eat us. By the way, thanks for give me comfort and job Honey."

Honey: "With this crisis, any help will be good."

Suddenly Diamond Tiara entered to the boutique if it was being chased by the devil. "A BUNCH OF HOODED GUYS ARE BEHIND ME, PLEASE HIDE ME!". Honey went to the window and watched three dark legionaries, she pick up the skirt of the dress, "Here and don't make noise", and Diamond hid below the dress. The legionaries entered to the boutique, Honey acting as if nothing, went to receive them.

Honey:"Good afternoon gentlemen, I can do something for you".

Legionary 1: "We're searching a little pink pony. Are you see her?"

Honey: No but I've a pink tunics, are the last height of fashion.

Legionary 1: Thats funny, you rifling all this place, turn over it if its necessary!

legionaries: Yes sir!

Honey: "I wouldn't do that if I was you buddie". And Honey extend her claws. The legionaries understood the indirect and left the boutique.

Diamond Tiara: "Thank you".

Honey: Now darling, talk us about you.

* * *

><p><em>The Heart of World. Inside the Death Egg. <em>

In the room of the Genesis Canon, an old blue hedgehog with brown sleeveless jacket, gloves and boots, green vest and glasses was checking the device under the gaze of two creepy goblin guards. Grogar, Mephiles and Hydia were in the control room evaluating the situation. In the clock, were only 2 hours in the countdown for the collapse. A brief tremor interrupted for a moment the labour of the scientist, this put the ram a little nervous.

Grogar: "The machine is ready Sir Charles? "

Uncle Chuck: "The technology is complicated; I must admit that the mind of Doctor Eggman is 10 times more brilliant than his predecessor. Took me a lot of work, but I was able to repair the mechanism and I think I can make it work, but I will need a chaos emerald."

Mephiles did appear a blue emerald from the nothing. "This is only a copy, will be serve?".

Uncle Chuck: "I hope so."

Mephiles threw the emerald from the control room to the hands of Chuck, the old hedgehog put the emerald on the energy generator, when another tremor shook the place.

Mephiles: Quickly, the next tremor couldn't be so generous!

Chuck pushed a red button next to him and the machine expelled a wave of light that set back the clock three days.

Uncle Chuck: It worked! But we will need a real one for stabilize the fault.

Grogar: Good job, Sir Charles you're so brilliant as Eggman himself.

Uncle Chuck: Let's be clear, I'm only help you for save our worlds, not for conquer them!

Hydia: "And so thank us for save you and your striped friend from the deadly claws of the Roc bird and returned your memories? How ungrateful."

Grogar: You don't have a choice Sir Charles, if you don't want to see your nephew's head decorating my necklace, you must be do everything that we say you!

Uncle Chuck: Bastards! If you hurt him, I'm swear that…!

Grogar: That's depend of you. Take him away! Your services not be necessary, for now. And don't worry, you and your nephew will reunite soon. HA HA HA.

The two goblins took the hedgehog back to his cell. On the weepy eyes of Sir Charles Hedgehog only exist one idea:

"Sonic, wherever your are please…"

* * *

><p>"…be careful".<p>

_The Crystal Empire. _

Sonic and company were in the dinner room of the castle eating baked crystal potatoes with cheese, crystal tomato soup, crystal apple creps, crystal apple purée, crystal corns, cakes, crystal strawberries with cream and drinking crystal apple sidra. Sonic looks better now, in fact, looks so well that ate like pig, even Pinkie Pie and Sticks were most educated. "Sonic, where are your manners?" Exclaimed Wind Whistler, but after looked that Rainbow was same dirty as Sonic.

Shinning Armor: "Leave them, Its seems that they haven't eaten nothing tasty in a long time. So you crossed here through a door in a bottle?"

Sonic: "Ah ha". Said the blue hedgehog with a mouthful.

Shining Armor: "And you think that exist another portals around here?"

Shadow put down his fork, he won't say about the door and preferred explain the situation to the prince: "For any reason, all the zones are connected by a kind of link your highness. A Genesis Wave, a time-shift phenomenon that change a dimension timeline, altered our worlds in form of a black cloud and all zones were separated by a curtain of dark chaos energy, an energy that have influence over those with vulnerable minds."

The worry of Shinning Armor for her wife and sister increased. "And you have an idea of how resolve this anomaly?"

Shadow take out the emerald and showed it to the prince. "This is a chaos emerald, a mystical relic like your Heart of Crystal, has the ability of warp the time and space. When we collect the seven chaos emeralds, we use them for return everything to normal".

"But we don't know where are they?" Finished Silver.

"I'm suggest first find to my sister, she is the best sorceress in Equestria, she will know where are the emeralds"

During the conversation, Rainbow wanted make a joke to sonic, so she grabbed a straw for slurp a pinch of purée and spit it on the hedgehog cheek. "You think that was cool?". Sonic look at her with a contemptuous glare, after he grabbed another straw and made her the same. "That was cool!". The pegasus threw him a bigger piece of the purée, and of course, the hedgehog not allowed himself. Without anyone noticing, the speedsters are involved in a food fight.

Wind Whistler covered her head: "PLEASE STOP! DON'T BE RUDES".

"RIGHT!". Said Pinkie Pie beat up the table with her hoof.

Wind Whistler: "Thanks Pinkie".

But the pink pony grabbed two pies. "THIS IS HOW ITS DONE!", and launched them in the face of both speedsters.

"Rookies. Look at a master". Sticks grabbed an apple and used her boomerang as a bat.

"Oh gosh, well if you can't defeat them…" And Wind Whistler threw an corn threw to the air.

Everyone started too behaving like children, although they were children. Silver kept eating using his telekinesis for repel the food. Shining Armor made a shield covering Shadow too.

Shadow: "With friends like them, who needs enemies".

Shining Armor: "Are you kidding?, you must be glad for have friends so cool, Remind me when Twilight and me are foals. The games on the table are a tradition, in her last visit, she, me and my wife formed teams; we beat the record of more apples launched on a food war. When Twilight and her friends came, the amusment never ends. We'll be your friends if you let us."

Rainbow and Sonic stopped for laugh. While was looking the happiness in their faces, the black hedgehog thought when he used to play with Maria in the ARK. "Yeah, why not".

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow Falls.<em>

Cadance, Nicole and their new friends were traversing the plains of Rainbow Falls, Nicole was felt more confident, so she decided to share her story with the rest.

Lyra: "Fascinating".

Bon Bon: "How it feels being a computer program?"

Nicole: "Not bad, you are everywhere, can control the technology around you and meet every kind of sensations, but never feel them. Its like being a ghost, travel the world without stay alive. Sometimes I wished know how feels being a real girl, now I'm know it, its great. It's a lame that my friend aren't here for tell them."

Ray: "We're your friends now."

Cadance: "Yes, you can trust on us".

Nicole responded with a grin, near to the town, a noise come form the weed, Mighty went to investigate, suddenly, golden rings drone into the neck of the kids. A disdainful laugh come form the schrubs along a trio of wecked dogs dressed as inmates: a white wolf, a one-eyed hound and a female gray wolf with a uniform something provocative.

Cadance: "Who are you?"

Drago: "We're "Team Fang".

Lupe: "A ram promise us a residence in a secure zone safe form the zone cops with all expenses paid to change of you".

Sleuth Dawg: "The control collars render inactive your powers, resist is hopeless."

The collars annulled Cadance and Lyra magic, Mighty's strength and Ray's ability to fly. The alicorn and her friends were at the mercy of the mercenaries, our friends we're introduced into a box and transported aboard a ship stolen from the zone cops road to the town.

* * *

><p><em>The Crystal Empire. Inside the castle.<em>

Upon concluding the battle of the dining room, everyone accorded go to bed.

Shining Armor: "Its too late and I think that you were too fatigued".

"We're not so tired, we could help you standing guard". Proposed Sticks when she saw Pinkie Pie sleeping on a cake.

Shining Armor: "If you wish. Good night everypony and body".

The white unicorn retired with the guards escort him outside the room, Sticks carried Pinkie to their bedroom and the rest decided to stay cleaning the dinning room. Sonic took the plates and cutlery back to the kitchen, Silver helped with the glasses using his telekinesis, corresponded to Rainbow clean the walls, Wind Whistler the windows and Shadow the floor.

Sonic: "You have a nice aim".

Rainbow: "As responsible of the weather, I must have eagle eyes. I watch everything around me while I'm flying".

Sonic: "Nothing escape to my sight, when I run I know when a bug fly around my ear."

Rainbow Dash waited for everyone leave the room for make a comment to Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: "About the last night."

Sonic stopped for answer: "Last..., oh yes! About this, forgive me if I offended you, but has passed some time since I went to the bed with someone."

Rainbow: "Its okay, besides, wasn't my first time."

Sonic: "Wasn't your..., forget it, but was fun."

Rainbow: "Super duper fun."

Sonic not speak anymore, she remained in silence, but in his eyes, she knew that the love knocked again on his door.

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow Falls market.<em>

At the other side of the hill, Antoine, Derpy, Bunnie and Bulk arrived to Rainbow Falls crossing a portal from Windy Valley. Passing by a market, The gang sopped for a moment for looking the merchandise, Bulk and Derpy has a peek at a toy microwave for bake muffins, Bunnie was trying on a western hat and Antoine was holding a sword gladius style at the look of a pony on a wheelchair.

Antoine: "How much _zez_ sword?"

Stellar Eclipse: "200 bits but you can exchange it for something."

Antoine reviewed his pockets, but forgot that he not even being dressed.

"Sorry sir", and the coyote left the place for go with Bunnie. Any of our friends have anything for exchange and the worryingly was that them have nothing to eat. Bunnie suggest find a job, the others were agreed. In that moment the Team Fang landed the in middle of the market.

Lupe: "You stay here until we come back and keep your noise down."

The canines out to eat leaving the box behind, the "Team Daffy" viewed the ship and entered searching someone to will hire them.

Derpy: "Hello, anypony here!"

Antoine: _Mon dieu_, look at the design of this ship, the owner must be a kind of interstellar voyager "glup" or a space pirate.

Inside the box, the group was seated expecting an opportunity for escape, Cadance was bouncing a ball when listened the cries outside.

Cadance: "HERE! INSIDE THE BOX!"

The pegasus not given credit to her ears, she and the others approached to the box.

Bunnie: Who are you?

Cadance: "It doesn't matter, a trio of wild dogs locked us in that box, please let us out before they comes back!"

But was too late, the trio comes back. "I don't like pickles hamburger, but is better that the prison food", said Drago with a burger on hand. Antoine, Bunnie, Derpy and Bulk were behind the box looking the inmates. What the princess said was truth and now they are in danger too.

* * *

><p><em>Rotor<em>'_s workshop. Few time ago._

_The princess was reviewing the data from the other disc in Rotor´s computer and found something more impressive than the info of her father._

_Sally: "Thats impossible! I_'_m never imagined that Nicole was really a… You_'_re right Sonic, Nicole never have know anything about this. Her memory was erased, but the contact with this data could make her remember."_

_Sonic: "No problemo."_

_Was night on the Great Forest, both leaved the workshop meantime talked about the adventure of today until the arrived at Sally_'s _cabin._

_Sally: "Indeed, you_'ve _have found something else in Robotopolis."_

_Sonic: "You would believe me if I told you that I have seen a bearded unicorn with hat and cloak which saved my life?"_

_Sally: "Mmmm…Better we forget this, tomorrow will be a hardly day. Good night Sonic."_

_Sonic. "Good night Sal."_

_Sally went to bed looking Nicole on her desk with tears on her eyes._

_"__Good night my old friend, if I had only a way for help you"._

_In his own cabin, Sonic laid down, exhausted for an exited day. At midnight, his body levitated 2 meters over the bed and a brightful white aura covered him._

**What our heroes do for escape from these bunch of dogs. **** I´m give a recess to Sonic and Rainbow to have a time together before their great battle.**

**Clarifications: According the notes of the late writer of Sonic cartoons Ben Hurst, Nicole was originally a girl which mind was transferred into a computer and I decide use this script in the story. I was correcting my style and my orthography, I´m expect doing better. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 14: Trixie takes Casino Park

**Chapter 13: Trixie takes Casino Park.**

**Tails: **Puppy genius.

**Trixie:** Great and powerful.

**Applejack: ** Rope mistress.

**Amy:** Hammer mistress.

**Vector:** Birth leader.

_Central city._

The team Rose and the Chaotix were confronting the last brigade of Black Arms, Amy smashed some black warriors with her hammer, Applejack beated a black oak with her hooves and Vector, Daring Do, Spitfire and Flash Sentry were dealing with the biggest of the aliens, the voracious Black Bull. Vector used his sonic roar and the pegasus used their spin attack, making the monster into green pudding. Over a building, a black arm that seems to be the leader watched the imminent defeat. A black arm soldier inform him from his communicator. "Sir we have the data".

Eclipse: "Good, retreat, retreat!".

He and the remnant of the invaders disappeared in a beacon of purple light. All the citizens come out for thank their saviours. Appkejack and Amy shake limbs and saluted the crowd.

Appplejack: "We finished with that boogers"

Flash flied in signal of victory, Vector put Pipsqueak on his shoulder and Daring leaned up her hat. A little mexican girl ran to hug the brave pegasus.

Girl: You're my heroine.

Daring Do: Was nothing, its only part of my work!

A group of helicopters, tanks and armoured vehicles got to the disaster area, got out form the vehicles brigades of armed soldiers with dark blue uniforms, helmets and the logo of GUN on their chests surrounding the heroes in circular form, among the barricade appeared a young sandy blond woman.

"I am the captain Topaz of Guardians of United Nations, but you can call us GUN. In the name of the president and the people of the United Federation, I'm thanks you for you service." The captain made a military salute as the rest of the soldiers, Vector and the guys made the same.

Vector: "Was a pleasure commander".

Topaz: "Now I'm must asking another favor. The commander Tower ordered me to take you to GUN HQ".

Amy: "We're arrested?"

Topaz: "Of course not, the president needs another favor and you showed us you're the betters for this job".

* * *

><p>The team accepted and they got in the vehicles including Babs Seeds expecting a answer of this madness.<p>

_Rainbow Falls._

Derpy, Antoine, Bulk Biceps and Bunnie Rabbot are hiding behind the box with Cadance, Nicole, Lyra, Bob Bon, Mighty and Ray inside it meanwhile looked the "Team Fang" eating hamburgers.

Lupe: Algae hamburgers! Its all that was?

Drago: Its seems that everyone in this part of the planet are vegetarians.

Sleuth: Inform to the ram about his "merchandise" for leave this damn world as soon as possible.

The Team Fang go to the cabin through an automatic door. The group of Derpy went quietly for liberate Cadance and looking way to get out of there. "Aah'll take care". So the cyborg rabbit took a kind of laser ray from her finger and started to melt the lock. Derpy sneaked to the door for hear what the canines were saying. They were talking with Mephiles through the videophone, Sleuth was stand up and Lupe and Drago were seated.

Lupe: "Yes my lord, we have princess Cadance. Now about our agree".

Mephiles: "You really want to bargain with the necromancer of Tambelon mangy dogs! Just suffice if he don't put away with the _crunkshanks_! I'll send an emissary for the package, later we'll talk about the pay".

The black hedgehog cut out the transmission, the dogs were with heavy heart for the attitude of his client.

Drago: "I don't know what are the _crunkshanks _, but I hope don't find out"

Derpy: "Are you ready?"

After few seconds, Hi ya! Like a carrot pie!, said Bunnie opening the box.

Cadance and her friends got out of the container and on silently, walking toward the exit.

After few a little while, the canines perceive the silence form the other room.

Lupe: "Drago, Its better that you go to see the prisoners, something's wrong"

The white wolf left the cabin and found out the box open, immediately go to advise Lupe and Sleuth. The wolf looked the melted lock.

Lupe: Someone broke into the ship, we must find them or we are going dinner with the _crunkshanks._

* * *

><p><em>Dimondia, Diamond Dogs Kingdom.<em>

The band were camping outside the walls of the capital of Dimondia, Tails examined the emerald, he knew that must have something in this crisis, he thought that must be more in the city, so he, Espìo, Spike and Trixie offered themselves for infiltrate to the city to search more emeralds, also to search some food. Espio climbed the wall with his sticky fingers, Tails used his tails to fly over the walls, carrying Trixie while she carrying Spike.

Tails: "Trixie, when was the last time you put on diet".

Spike: "I've just remember that I'm afraid of heights"

Tails can't anymore and landed dramatically in middle of the market, all the city was empty covered by the darkness, next the market was the bank of Dimondia where the diamond dogs stored their gems, Espio keep an eye while Tails and Trixie rob the bank, for is part Spike scrutinized the market searching something to eat.

Tails: "The emerald must be there, Trixie, could you use your magic for open that window?"

Trixie: "The great and powerful Trixie don't receive orders from anyone"

Tails: "I'll be your servant for a week".

Trixie: "It's a deal".

Trixie employed her magic for open the window, The fox has infiltrated into the bank and opened the door for Trixie, they to the entrance to the vault.

Tails: "Stay here".

Tails put a pair of goggles, lighted a hand blowtorch and used it to open the vault. Trixie was bored, so she put to do stunts stepping a slab that activated a mechanism of security, the kitsune rolled his eyes to the unicorn with a guilty smirk, bars of fire appeared before them and then they had to leave when a rain of arrows shot out form the walls, one of them rip Tails´s goggles. In the outside, both noticed a group of diamond dogs approaching with spears up. The dogs surrounded the unicorn demanding them to identify.

Trixie: "You don't know who I am? I am the great and powerful Trixie knows when must to leave."

The unicorn use his smoke act letting the guards confused.

Guard: "They're gone! Oh they are".

Tails and Trixie are behind a barrell, getting caught, they had to run.

Spike was choosing some apples from a basket when Trixie come like smoke and oakum taking the baby dragon on her back.

Spike: "Wait! I haven't chose yet!"

Espio cut a tarp and threw it over the dogs, Tails grabbed Trixie and the dragon was grabbing on to Trixie´s cloak and flied to where the wagon was, Fushia and Lavender were playing poker, Cheese Sandwich was making an imitation of Renfield for the others, who were laughing with the performance of the comedian pony. In that Tails, Trixie and Spike come.

Trixie: "Time to go!"

Everyone entered to the wagon and Trixie put the accelerator at the maximum.

Tails: "Good job great and powerful Trixie! (Said Tails with sarcasm) Not only Renfield and his circus are after us but also all the dogs of Dimondia.

Trixie: "MY FAULT! if you don't delayed so long with that stupid little flame…!

Fluttershy: ENOUGH! Culprit among you will not resolve anything!

Tails and Trixie stayed quiet with the angry on their eyes. The group was burdened by the result of the mission, especially Spike. So of the nowhere the mysterious pink pony appeared in front of the wagon, making Trixie slow down dramatically.

Trixie: "Dizzy filly! Your father doesn't teach you to look at the both sides of the road?".

?: "My father is so reckless like me. I was sleeping on a branch when I heard you talking about few emeralds and maybe I've the solution of your problems."

Tails: "You know where are the emeralds?"

?: "Indeed, but I need that accomplish an assignment."

Rarity: "First of all, who are you and why want to help us?"

?: "I'm Screwball, a couple of friends of yours send me for help you."

Tails was thinking for a moment. "What kind of mission?"

Screwball: "The dark magic that shattered their worlds infected the city of Casino Park, the inhabitants need your help. If you accept, you will found there something that would help you in your quest, and the rest of your friends."

Screwball: "I'm Screwball, a couple of friends send me for advice you about this mission."

Trixie: "Casino Park? Is a kind of resort city like Las Pegasus, with entertainment centres and all the ruckus "

Screwball: "All the city is an entertainment centre".

Trixie giggling: "_This is my opportunity to shine_".

Rarity: "_the shows, the celebrities, the dresses…"._

Scootaloo: "_The wrestling and the motocross_".

Cheese Sandwich: "_The comedy show_".

Charmy: "The lights".

Bean: "_The shining stuffs_".

Spike: "_The food_".

The unicorns, the pegasus, the earth pony, the duck and dragon in unison: "We accept!".

Scootaloo: "And how we got there."

Screwball: "The easiest way, (making appear another of those flasks) is across of a bottle."

The pony poured liquid of the bottle making appear another door, sufficiently big so the wagon can pass. Screwball said "good luck" and disappeared. The wagon crossed the portal and appeared in middle of a shining city with giant pinball tables and buildings decorated like cards.

It's a beautiful city but remember, we're on a mission, the fate of our worlds could be…". Tails was speaking when he noticed that Trixie, Fuschia, Lavender, Rarity, Scootaloo, Cheese, Charmy Bean and Spike disappeared, a consequence the kitsune raised an eyebrow. "This will be a problem".

* * *

><p><em>GUN HQ.<em>

The Chaotix and the team Rose arrived to the GUN HQ located in the Guardian Mountain. They got off from the vehicles and were leaded by Topaz to the command centre. There was an elderly man with two eyes of different color, average size and gray uniform, he gets up from his chais to receive our heroes. "I am commander Abraham Tower, welcome to the GUN HQ"

Amy: "With some peinture, this place would be pleasant."

Commander Tower: "Pardon if the place the place is not to your liking, but the aliens attacked us too, they stole some of our files and left the place a mess (seated again on his chair). Please sit down (pointing few chairs)."

The commander ordered bring the some snacks and start the explain turning on the visor showing the dark fog surrounding the city.

Commander Tower: "That you must known, the city is covered by a kind of "dark magic", we used the strongest of our resources and we can't penetrate it, even we used short-range missiles. (Topaz brought chilli dogs to Applejack, but she refused.). We tried to make contact the outside, but the signals cannot go beyond to the barrier, neither Station Square nor Acorn Kingdom; technically, we are trapped. (The commander change the image showing a the changelings attack Soleanna). The most disturbing is, the only thing we were able to capture is an image of the city of Soleanna being invaded by creatures half pony, half bug."

Daring Do: "And you want to us help them too?"

Commander Tower: "The important of this place is the existence of scientific research, including information about the "Solaris Project", a project consisting in create life and energy mixing magic and science.

Daring Do: Life and energy with magic?

Commander Tower: But all the data about the project is confidential, your mission is must is defend the people of Soleanna and recover the information about the "Solaris Project", would be our hope for brake this magic.

Flash Sentry: And how

The teams gathered for discuss.

Shard: "Could be a bad idea?".

Applejack: "Yeah! We should consider focus to find our friends and relatives"

Amy: But could we our opportunity for resolve this mystery?"

Vector: "I agree with Amy, besides, where is your adventure spirit?."

Daring Do: "If there magic involved, we don't let it fall into wrong hands."

Everyone: "Deal done!"

Commander: "Excellent, your transport will be ready in ready in an hour".

Everyone accompanied the commander, but Applejack was restless.

Applejack: "I've a bad feeling about this".

* * *

><p><em>Casino Park.<em>

All the metropolis was full of casinos, stadiums and theaters, Screwball was right to say that whole place is a entertainment centre. Everyone's life still on curse, the people was playing like in any normal day, but something isn't right, anyone left the casinos, the more people gambled, more were so obsessed. That's because something in the games expelled dark magic, absorbing the good behavior of the people making them compulsive gamblers. In a hotel-casino called "The Ix Emporium", arrived Nack the weasel, who wasn't affect by the weave because his unfriendly attitude made him immune to the magic. At the last floor, Nack required a robot secretary meet the owner.

The secretary on the intercom: "Madam, a weasel require to see you."

Owner: "Let him in."

The robot opened the door pushing a button.

Nack: "Mister Mogul, I need to say you about something important."

"Mammoth Mogul isn't charge anymore." Said a voice behind the chair.

Nack: Who are you?

The chair turned around revealing a sea-green female hedgehog with a red suit. "I am Breezie the hedgehog, the new manager of this place".

Nack: "Hey! I know you, you're that robot girl which built Doctor Robotnik for trick Sonic (AoSTH. "Lovesick Sonic"). Why are you here?"

Breezie (flashback images): "When I ditched Doctor Robotnik, I found work hosting a daytime talk show, but the ratings were low and the show was cancelled after two years on the air (An image of her in TV). An to top it off, my husband Robotnik Jr., another of the Doc´s creations, accidentally fell into a garbage disposal (An image of Breezie upset bringing flowers to her husband turned into a cube of garbage). One day Mammoth Mogul hired me as a waitress (An image of Breezie serving cocktails with a sexy maid uniform), I thought I would be an exhibitionist servant the rest of my existence, until a black hedgehog granted me the control of the city in return to give him the life energy of the gamblers (An image of Mephiles give her a gem). I assume that you come for an explain about the dark magic that shattered Mobius, or I am mistaken?".

Nack: Basically you're right?

Breezie: "Don't be afraid, my sponsor told me that this is only part of the plan."

The noise of the intercom interrupted the conversation. "Madame Breezie, a unicorn want to see you"

Breezie: "A unicorn?"

Trixie and her band entered to the office showing herself on its appearance across the smoke. "I am the great and powerful Trixie, sorry of the intromission, but in the entrance of the casino was a notice of "is request a magician with experience". Your concern has finished, I am her magician, the most talented equine on the world! (in lower voice) ah, and these are my assistants, (in a high voice again) hire us now and we'll give this fabulous potato peeler! (which pulled from her hat) "

Breezie looked Trixie, she wanted to attract the most people possible, the singer was losing the voice and an act of magic would be a great idea, besides the unicorn magic would be useful.

Breezie: "You convince me, hired. You start tonight."

The ponies shouted for joy, Nack was confused, however Breezie looks satisfied with an evily smile.

* * *

><p><em>Crystal Empire.<em>

Sonic and Rainbow spent the night together, in the morning the guys were checking the place looking for another portal, but nothing, so they had to leave it for something more important. Many of the crystal ponies are depressed, was necessary cheer them up to energize the Heart of Crystal and protect the empire from the dark magic. Shining Armor suggested organize a fair, everyone except Shadow were helping with the decorations, for her part Pinkie had never stopped to make extravagances.

Pinkie Pie: "EVERYPONY, WATCH ME", and she started to bounce like a rubber ball. "BOINKIE, BOINKIE, BOINKIE".

Wind Whistler was picking up some crystal berries for the pie stall when a whimper got her attention, for her surprise, the pegasus found a pink female hedgehog with a dark purple skirt and a red sleeves top passed out between the shrubs.

**Who will be that hedgehog, what Breezie´s up and what is the Solaris Project? **I remind you that Fushia Blush and Lavender Lace are Trixie minions in "Rainbow Rocks"

**Clarifications: Topaz is a member of GUN in Sonic X.**


	9. Chapter 15: Mischief city

**Chapter 15: Mischief city.**

**Twilight Sparkle: **Prophecy child.

**Rarity: **Crazy for the fashion.

**Applejack:** Special agent.

**Cadance: ** Princess in distress.

**Breezie:** Fatal Female.

_Rainbow Falls market._

The team Fang were searching the mobians and ponies on the market, they were digging in each stand of the market, there was just one stand to check, the, tent of vases. A bearded pony with brown coat and black come to receive them.

Shopkeeper: "Is there anything gentlemen?"

Lupe: "Yes, we want a tour around the place."

Shopkeeper. "Sorry but the tours are not permitted". Then Lupe struggled the pony's neck. "GGGH But… in your case,… we can make… an exception".

The canines entered until the pottery workshop, many ponies were working in many crafts. Bulk Biceps and Antoine were painting plates, Derpy and Bunnie were knead clay with potters uniforms, Cadance, Nicole and their gang were hidden in big vases for grain. The canines inspected the place but they didn't find anything. A some of dust made sneeze to Sleuth.

Sleuth: "AAAACHU!"

Lyra form her hideout: "Gensunheit!"

Sleuth: "Thank you…EH?"

Bon Bon put his hoof on head in sign of stupidity. Evil Lupe went to the vase and lifted up the lit.

Lupe: "Well, well, well. Look who is here."

Bunnie and Derpy threw pieces of clay to the dogs faces. Who were hidden went out from their hideout and everyone ran to the exit. The angry pack follow them. In middle of the market, the group decided confront their pursuers. Drago swooped down Bulk but he gets down on and the white wolf crashed to a table with glasses. Antoine was face to face to Sleuth, the hound pulled out a knife, Antoine was harmless, but Stellar Eclipse pick up the sword and threw it to the coyote, he grabbed the weapon and clashed blades with his opponent. Lupe pulled out a blaster and started to shoot Cadance, but the alicorn use her magic for protect herself. Drago woken up taking off the pieces of glass.

Drago: "Now I'm going to kick you!"

The inmate pulled out his claws this time, but Derpy landed between Bulk and Drago, put her leg and tripped the wolf up on it, flying toward Bulk Biceps and bouncing with his back toward a big oven, closing at the time when get inside in it, in a few seconds, the inmate went out converted in a big pie. Sleuth and Antoine fought a duel, the coyote dodged two blows which the hound blocked an strike, Antoine understood that is gonna be long, so he decided to finish this with a rolling sword attack disarming his opponent, the knife fall in the coyote's hands, Sleuth don't have any choice to surrender, Antoine wrapping him in a blank. Cadance has supported the blast from Lupe, Nicole behind a bar decided intervene throwing a round vase to the convict wolf covering her head.

Lupe: "HEY! WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS!"

She dropped her weapon for get the vessel out off her, in that moment the princess used her magic to throw the wolf to a open cage and closed it once her was inside. Lupe removed the vase only for meet a fierce Ortro of two hunger heads, pain screams resounded from the tent were the cage was. With danger out, Mighty, Ray, Bunnie, Lyra and Bon Bon went out form their hideouts, everypony applauded the brave of the team. From the afar, a cat with ginda tunic watched the action.

Catrina: "Dogs! They always ruin everything!" And used a warp ring for disappear.

* * *

><p><em>GUN HQ.<em>

The commander conducted the team rose and team Chaotix to the base corridors. Amy was fascinated for work with a secret organization, but Applejack still dissatisfied about this mission, she was more interested to find her family and her own friends; Billy Hatcher was playing "I spy" with Pipsqueak and Babs, Bark was warming up a burrito in the microwave, Spitfire and Flash Sentry watched form a window the soldiers training, they were impressed with all these training tactics; for his part, Shard approached to the commander for make him a question.

Shard: "And what kind of data files stole that aliens, some important secret?"

Commander Tower: "That's the weird, those black creatures only stole two files: the file of Ellidy Lynx, a mobian scientist banished for betray to the Acorn Kingdom, and a criminal file from a fifth-rate thief, one Manic the hedgehog, he was wounded when tried to steal a technology form Robotnik's lab, after was presumed dead."

Daring Do was stunned by all the technology in that base, in one of her books, "Daring Do and the mysterious machine", tell the time when she found a stuff probably coming form another world, eve she heard the story about the cube that was been entrusted to Star Swirl the bearded whose whereabouts was unknown. This experience confirmed the pony explorer hypothesis about the existence of other worlds. So much technology made dizzy the ponies from a lifestyle more "elementary", the treasure of the base was the teleport machine.

Commander Tower: "This our zone-breaching platform, we use it for send agents to the special zone, but in this case, we ca use it for send to you to Soleanna. Now let me introduce or specialist in mechanic, Cyrus the lion."

The commander pointing a lion with orange mane and a teal jumsuit making some adjustments to the control panel. When he noticed the guests, he jump knocked the head to the panel underside.

Cyrus: "Ah, eh, Hello I'm Cyrus, before you ask me, I'm didn't built this machine, only I'm fix it, but I almost finish. Will be ready in few minutes?"

Commander Tower: "He seems some clumsy but he's a genius".

Spitfire: "And this thing really work?"

Commander Tower: "Has Cyrus told you, you can see it in few minutes?"

Shard: "Before we go, you had a copy of those files."

Commander Tower: "Of course, what kind of espionage organization will be if we don't had a support of everything. Why?"

Shard: "I would like a copy of the stolen files. Could be useful?"

Commander Tower: "I'm suppose that." And gave the robot a memory.

_Few minutes after._

Cyrus: "Is ready, ok everybody and everypony, all aboard!"

Daring whispering in Vector's ear: "This will be dangerous and we don't what found in that place, maybe the foals must stay here this time".

The crocodile was thinking for a minute. "Maybe you're right". An direct his view to Pipsqueak.

Vector: "Boy!"

Pipsqueak: "What's up?"

Vector: "I've a special mission for you."

Pipsqueak: "Wow! what kind of mission?"

Vector: "I need you to stay here and help the commander to protect the city and the base, besides, I need that you investigate everything about those black creatures. Ask to Babs if she could help you. Would you make that by me?"

Pipsqueak with a gesture: "Yes sir!" And the foal go to Babs.

Billy Hatcher was there listening the conversation. "I'm stay here for care them".

Vector: "Thank you".

The mobians and the ponies get on the machine, except Pipsqueak, Babs and Billy. Topaz come to the room and give the volunteers a bracelet communicator.

Commander Tower: "First, look for princess Elise, her father was who knew everything about the Solaris Project, but she must know something. If you need something, use them and we send reinforcements."

The chicken boy was holding the foals who said goodbye with a gesture. Cyrus active the control panel and the group disappeared taking the emerald with them. In a half-second, they arrived to a beautiful city with weather channels and buildings renaissance style.

Applejack: "Bugs and Boats!…

* * *

><p>…If Rarity was only for see it."<p>

_Casino Park._

The white unicorn spend part of the night watching in a fashion parade, was dresses of all sorts of culture and designing. After she go to look the city, turning around like a pinball ball, uncontrollabl, sniffing and pawing the dresses and costumes of anyone of crossed her way.

Lady: "You don't have heard about the respect for the personal boundaries?"

Rarity: "SORRY, BUT THE'RE SO MUCH ELEGANCY THAT I CAN'T HELP IT!"

In matter of fashion, beauty and art, Rarity was worst than Pinkie Pie. She ignored that a camera followed her. From her office, Breezie in company of Nack the weasel watching the crazed pony on the monitor with a "ponified" Iron Will turned into a butler (Thanks to Fluttershy, MLP:FF #10) serving up tequila to her patron and her guest.

Nack: "I know that unicorn, her "generosity" cost me the robbery of the year."

Breezie: "That's one of the ponies who Mephiles talk me about, means that their friends must be here too."

Nack: "Who is Mephiles?"

Breezie: "My sponsor, he can made possible all this putting Mammoth Mogul in his place so I could take car of business". She opened a hatch on her stomach to take out Mogul's emerald kept in the compartment in her stomach. "And he was very nice from his part let me keep this precious". She kept again the emerald in her belly and continued with her tale. "But a exchange, I must extract the magic of else for give it to him"

Nack: "Extract the magic of else?" The weasel was more confused.

Breezie: "You look something in the monitors?"

Nack viewed a green smoke sticking out from gamblers on the casino who seem more stressed every minute.

Breezie: "That's the magic energy which exist in each being. Now look at this."

The robot hedgehog pushed a button under the desk, the bookstore moved aside revealing a secret room, inside was a big spherical machine with a red gem in middle, a huge glass tube connecting it to the floor and many hoses connecting the device with the logo of the Legion of Darkness, a black silhouette of a horned creepy face like Tirek's. Trough the tube was flowing the magic drawn to the machine and envoy it to the containers.

Breezie "Are you look that ruby? This is the secret of my "Magic Extractor". That's a siren ruby, belonged to the siren's herself, Agalope. Combined with the power of science learned form Doctor Robotnik, I can use it from steal the magic form those poor devils of below, the more they wager, more magic I get! My new friend search people with your skills, the paid will be "generous", what do think? You are in?

For defeat Mammoth Mogul, Nack understood that this guy Mephiles was someone of care. The must prudent was accept.

Nack: "Agreed! Do you want to me bring that unicorn to you?"

Breezie put her tequila on her desk for accommodate a bouquet of mobisia marvelosas marigolias in a vase with a evily smirk: " No, leave me the ponies and the Freedom Fighters to me. Your work is more simple, do you heard about something called "The Solaris Project?"

* * *

><p><em>Chun-nan.<em>

Heavy and Bomb were playing with the children; Twilight Sparkle, Knuckles, Blaze, Relic and Maud Pie were having lunch with the people of Chun-nan in the centre the town. The people was to nice, a bunch of women bring them plates of sushi, dumplings, noodle soup, tagliatelles, rice balls and peach pies, meanwhile an orchestra was playing a melody with the bianqing, the guzheng and the guan. Maud was studying a local rock and Knuckles painted with gravy a face on a dumpling that called "Mr Wilson" and spend part of time talking with it.

Knuckles as "Mr Wilson": "Oh Knuckles, you're the biggest hero all over the universe, I get your autograph? Please, please, please."

Blaze rolled her eyes for shame. Twilight was talking with Zonshen the elder of the town.

Twilight: "I thank you for the attention, but I don't like many formalities"

Zonshen: "But you're our savior, we must show our grattitude"

Twilight: Your savior, I don't understand? Why do you think that of me?

Zonshen: "After the black cloud separated us from the rest of Mobius, we had been harassed by the Yaguy Clan"

Relic: "The Yagyu Clan? I've heard about them, but I'm supposed to they had been reformed."

Zonshen: "Of course, but a new Bride of the Four Houses took the control of the iron Dominion, imposed a new Bride of the Rich Nights and brainwashed the mind of our friend Monkey Kahn."

"Her objective is the Gaia Temple". Said an old woman called Lin bringing cups of tea for their guests. "The legend said that it was built by beings from another dimension"

"They shall refers to the unicorns that visited Mobius time ago?" Asked Twilight in her mind.

Relic: "I know the story, after the great flood, the negative energy accumulated by the people shattered the surface of the world, creatures like horses built the temple for concentrate the magic of Mobius like a parabolic antenna and heal the planet."

Lin: "Now that witch want the Secret of the Temple for his own".

Twilight: "And what all that's go to do with me?"

Zonshen: "Your mark my child, is a sacred symbol in our culture, since immemorial times has been object of prise. The legends also told us that a lady with that mark will come help us in time of strong need. Please help us".

The alicorn looked her cutie mark, she knew that it wasn't an ordinary mark, but not that nuts. She wasn't if she could help them, but if was equestrian magic in that temple, she must protect it at any cost.

Twilight: "May I'm not be he lady of the legend, but as princess, I am committed to help you in whatever you need. Now, where's that Temple?"

Everyone: "YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

In the Iron Castle someone was using a sphere on a sceptre for spy the princess.

Hydia: "The princess is here? Wonderful! Just wonderful! HE HE HE."

* * *

><p><em>Casino Park.<em>

Scootaloo and Charmy were in the raceway looking the act of Edgar Eagle, the fastest speeder in all Mobius, with his "Harley Davidson", he made a double flip, a pirouette on a circular track and a mortal jump through the burning hoop, all the audience gave him a standing ovation, the kids were marvelled with the stunt. After the show, they infiltrated in the dressing room, he was viewing at mirror when Charmy touched his back, Joe turned around taking a scare to see the bee and the filly.

Edgar Eagle: "AAAH! Who are you chumps? If you want an autograph, you must stand of the line."

Charmy: "In fact we want be part of your act sir."

Scootaloo: "You're so cool, please teach us to drive a motorcycle like you."

Edgar seems sceptic about it, but a voice from an hearing head under his helmet made him change of mind.

Breezie: "You say yes!"

Edgar Eagle: "Sure, why not? We need fresh blood for maintain fresh the business. The Edgar Eagle acrobacy school open his doors now."

Charmy and Scoots were given a high-five.

Edgar Eagle: "But first you need your own motos, I think I have a few ones in the shed. Follow me."

In a night club was a talent show and was the turn of Cheese Sandwich.

Announcer: "Now with you, Cheese Sandwich"

Cheese: Hello everybody, what is black is black, white and red all over? You give up? A sunburnt penguin! Waka waka.

But only a few laughed.

Cheese "_A hard public_. Why the chicken crossed the way? For arrive to the other side? No, for escape from his fiancée with chickenpox!

More people laughed this time. As the night went by, more people laughed.

Cheese: The math book committed suicide because it had many problems!

Cheese succeeded made laugh to all the public. After the show, a mobian with check yellow suit and glasses comes to the comedian pony.

Wes Weasly: "Hey dude."

Cheese: "Who? Me?"

Wes Weasly: "Before of anything, I liked your show, you're born for this, I'm represent Miss Breezie, the owner of this place, might want to work in her casino, will be a great opportunity for you."

Cheese: "…"

Wes Weasley: "We have dental plan".

Cheese: "Okie dokie".

In the casino Trixie was performing her act of escapism in the casino theatre, introduces herself into cabin tied to a straight jacket, the was fuelling of water, in middle of the struggle, her assistants covered the cabin with a curtain, seconds after the curtains opened showing only the straightjacket, the unicorn disappeared.

Trixie. "You search me?" Trixie was among the public. All applauded her for that brilliant performance.

Trixie: "_If only you were here mom"_

Tails, Cosmo, Espio, Fluttershy and Spike were scouring the city searching their missing friends.

Espio: They should be around there, now we should concentrate in our mission.

Tails: "You're right, Espio, find out who is in charge and spy him. I you find any odd, inform me" The fox gave the chameleon and bracelet communicator and disappeared.

The else were fatigued from all that walking, so decided to rest on a public seat. Cosmo was seated near Tails when a establishment with the announcement of "Twinkle Park" on the other street called her attention.

Cosmo: "That seems a nice place, come on Tails, let's go to take a look"

Tail: "Cosmo, this is no time for…"

Cosmo with puppy eyes: "Please, please, please"

Tails: "Alright, take this". The fox threw another bracelet to Spike ."We won't be long, I hope so".

Spike: "Now what de we do?"

Fluttershy: "Look". Signing a poster on a post. "Will be an animal show in the Great Arena tonight"

Spike: Its better stay here waiting Tails and Cosmo, go to this animal show might not be a great ideaAAAAAH!

The dragon was taking away by the pegasi with his head leaving to the end.

Rarity was at the Ix Emporium looking the modernist architecture in the design when a trio of weasels approached to her and taken to Breezie's office; inside the hedgehog introduces herself and asked to the modist a proposition.

Breezie: "I'm sorry to interrupt your "inspiration tour" but I need you know who you are miss Rarity, someo.. somepony of your talent must be work for me, design the wardrobe of my and my staff, besides you could be give a new image to my casinos What do you say?"

Rarity still exited when listened the proposition.

Rarity: "Me, design for you?"

The unicorn was only able to answered in a one way, with a blackout.

Breezie was watching else through her screens. "The fishes picked the bait…

…only lack pull on the pulley".

* * *

><p><em>Crystal Empire.<em>

The soldiers taken the girl to the palace and placed in one of the rooms. Everyone watching her was asking who can be.

Rainbow Dash: "She looks like you Sonic".

Sonic: "We ask her when she wake up".

Wind Whistler: "She would have to go through a hell for come to here".

Sticks: I suggest tie up to say send her and for who works".

Sonic: "I know you're paranoid, but you're exaggerating".

Sticks: "Now I am the mean one, okay, but when she turned into a big monster, don't come with me for say you "I'm said you!". And the badger leave the room."

Shining Armor: "Its better leave her to rest, come".

Everyone leaved the room, Sonic gave her one last look before closes the door. The pink hedgehog answered with a mild smirk.

**Clarifications: Wes Weasley and Edgar Eagle are from AoSTH, Cyrus is from Sonic Underground and the weasel trio are from Sonic Boom.**

**This spring we will have the Season 5 of my Little Pony and the event of When Worlds Unite in Sonic and Megaman comics, I hope finish this story for then. I´ve planned tie-ins involving My little pony, Equestria Girls and the Transformers; an story of the origin of Mephiles, and a fanfic with Scourge and Sunset Shimmer for that spring, if have time. I wait your supports.**


	10. Chapter 16: Secret invasion

**Chapter 16: "Secret invasion"**

**Fluttershy: **Don't make her angry.

**Applejack:** Special agent.

**Daring Do: ** Super secret.

**Sonia: **Strange visitor.

**Elise:** Princess of Soleanna.

_Soleanna Castle Town._

Our friends were staying at a hostel, to pass the time, they were part of time playing Truth or Dare, Flash had to kiss Applejack on the lips and Vector had to sang a ballad, the else had to covered the ears; Daring was the only one who not seemed fun. At the end to the evening, spoke about the mission.

Spitfire: "According with this book, Soleanna, the City of Water was once the must important city of the humanity. The king or Great Duke leaded the human army against the mobians ruled by king Maximilian Acorn, until the sudden death of the Duke ten years ago, which motivated the humans to withdraw. After the conflict, the city split up form the rest of the United Federation. When princess Elise ascended to the throne, made the amends to the Acorn Kingdom. Now Soleanna is a prosper city which lives off the tourism and the machinery industry".

Bark: "Don't tell anything about the Solaris Project?"

Spitfire: "Solaris is the main deity of the city, is the beginning and the end of everything, but the book don't tell anything about a project"

Vector: "The changelings must be after the Solaris Project."

Amy: "The commander show us how they have attacking the city, but I don't watched anyone since we come here, They have be gone?"

Daring Do: "No Amy, they still here, they're a shapeshifter race, could be anyone, that's because we don't trust anyone. In fact, a changeling disguised as a bellboy could behind that door listening us in this moment"

Amy pulled out her hammer and slams it, scaring a maid with a bunch of clean sheets. Amy looks the maid picking up the sheets from the floor. "I'm watching you", said the hedgehog closing the door with a finger on eye. The else don't say anything about it.

Applejack: "How we will recognize them".

Daring was thinking for a moment, until she comes up with something

Daring: "I got it!". And pulled up a necklace with 3 beads. "These are Truth Stones, that's not the first time when I deal with changelings. If you read ""Daring Do and the Ark of Light", you know that a wise pony gave me this for identify changelings in disguise, the stones shine in red when danger is near".

Flash Sentry: " If there's changelings here, we must warn princess Elise"

Shard was on a corner analysing the memory's data, the team was plotting a plan when the robot entered into the conversation.

Shard: "The files that the commander gave me said that doctor Eliidy come here after his exile, he must be know something about the Solaris Project".

Vector: "The princess maybe knows where is he".

Shard: "About that thief, his file said that he and his sister were raised in the orphanage of Saint Bonnie. You look the princess, I'm going to the orphanage to investigate, don't worry, I'm equipped with a DNA identifier, if were changelings here, I'll know it."

Daring: "I'm going with you, you take the bounds" and gave the necklace to Applejack.

Said and done, everyone going to sleep, except Bark, he feels that something's missing.

* * *

><p><em>Crystal Empire.<em>

Meanwhile the girls was resting, everyone continued with the celebration, Pinkie pulled out her party canon (don't ask me where she got it) and use it for decorate whole the square; Shadow decided to help passing out fliers; Sonic was occupied with Rainbow making the snacks looking blushed at each other, from time to time; they occupied the plenty of time for their food fights. During the recess, approaching the time for talk about intimate things.

Sonic between laughs: "You had to see Eggman's face when I destroyed his Egg Carrier".

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, I imagine it".

Sonic: "Hey Dashie, what's wrong?"

Rainbow Dash: "its nothing, I'm like spend time with you and listen your stories, its only… I want to be during your adventures, look at you: smashing robots, kicking Egmman´s butt and met places that I only watched on my dreams. When you turn in super sonic, you can go to the space, instead I'm stuck on this planet pushing clouds the rest of my life. If I try to cross the atmosphere I die, but I don't care. Besides to become a wonderbolt, my ultimate dream is meet the space, being the first pony who travel to the stars.

Sonic: "You know what like about you? Your passion for the adventures, you're brave, fearless, intrepid, strong and a awesome friend just like me, and you're right, isn't fair that you miss all the adventure. When we finish this, I promise help you to fulfil your dream."

Rainbow with a tear on eye: Really?

Sonic: "Pinkie swear."

The two hugged and then Rainbow gave Sonic a gift, the hedgehog opened the wrap and viewed a brown scarf.

Rainbow: "For show everyone your adventure spirit."

Sonic: "Wow! Thanks Dashie!"

Sonic put the scarf around his neck and they closed the moment with a kiss. Wind Whistler descend between both for an advise.

Wind Whistler: "She's awake!"

Everybody ran to the bedroom and found the girl reading a book.

Sonic: "Welcome to the living world."

?: "Thank you,

Silver: "Who are you?"

?: My name is Sonia, and you are…"

Sonic. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, this is Rainbow Dash, Wind Whistler, Silver, Shining Armor, the ruler of the place, that guy is Shadow…"

Pinkie Pie: "AND I AM PINKIE PIE, IS GREATFUL MEET ANOTHER FRIEND, IF YOU ARE NEW, DO YOU KNOW WHAT NEED YOU? A WELCOME PARTY! Said the crazy pony with a party beanie throwing balloons and confetti to the air."

Sonia: "EEEHHH…"

Shining Armor: "Why are you here?"

Sonia: "I was looking my brother, a dark cloud separated us, I ended in a dark place, dark creatures were chasing me and I used a portal to arrive here, was so horrible". And the girl started crying.

Rainbow Dash: "Don't worry, you are safe now, your brother must be with our friends, we must fin them and then, you can stay with us, we are organizing a fair, you could help us."

Everyone except Shadow: "Yeah, please, c'mon… "

Sonia: "Mmmm, its okay".

Everyone surrounding her new friend except Shadow with his glare and Sticks against aside the entrance margin.

Sticks: "Its something weird in that girl, I know it".

Shadow: "That makes two".

* * *

><p><em>Casino Park.<em>

Cheese Sandwich was at Ix Emporium reception hall fixing everything for Breezie's party, he decorate whole the salon with balloons ad serpentines, a big banner with the name of Breezie occupying the central wall and a huge cake was decorating the table. The party pony was contempling his work with his rubber chicken.

Cheese: "What do you think chicky."

Chicky: "…"

Wes Weasley entered to the hall and was surprised with the decoration.

Wes Weasley: "Wow don't you measured this time. The boss will be excited with all this.

Cheese: "For the boss I wanted the better"

Wes Weasley: "I see it now, every world will come to ask you for being the life of their parties, could have your own company, even you will have your own TV show, "_The funny hour with Cheese Sandwich_". Don't you like the idea?"

Cheese was some annoyed with that last question, but before he could say something. Wes Weasley asks for the comedy act.

Wes Weasley: "By the way, do you have ready your routine?

"Here Mr. Weasley". Cheese pulled out his cards, but something else felt from his pocket, he lifted and saw it, was a photograph of him and Pinkie Pie gobbling a big piece of take during the Rainbow's party. So he knows that this is not okay.

Cheese: "You're right Chicky, Pinkie is lost and we must find her. Sorry Mr. Weasley, but I don't make laugh for make money have I don't fun if my friends aren't with me". Took his "pet" and ran to the door.

"Don't worry, you will see your friends before you can say…" The mobian pulled out a control and pushed a big red button, in that moment, a machine with funnel form fall from the roof covered Cheese before he could open the door and when raised up, the pony was imprisoned in a huge raspberry jelly.

Wes Weasley: "Cheese".

Fluttershy and Spike went to the arena to watch the animal show, was a magic creatures show what excited Fluttershy more. On the grades, they were excepting what about the function when appeared the announcer, a wolf with red suit and black hat.

T.S. Barker: "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the magic creatures fighting tournament, presented for you by Ix Emporium hotel casino chain."

Fluttershy: "Fighting tournament?"

Spike: Oh! This will be good!

T.S. Barker: "ON THIS CORNER, WIGHING 800 POUNDS FROM THE THICKS JUNGLES OF FLORIPONDIA, THE SKUNK APE!"

Some swatbots come pushing a cage with a huge ape of red hair.

T.S. Barker: "AND ON THIS OTHER, WIGHING 850 POUNDS FROM THE OPEN PLAINS OF ZEBRASIA, THE NANDI BEAR!"

Another group of swatbots come pushing another cage with a bear of long legs and brown hair. When the robots opened the cages, the beasts got out and they put to fighting into a deadliest battle. Everyone were with money on hand supporting Fluttershy covered her yes of the horror, but when the nandi bear ripped the face of the skunk ape, she knew that was enough.

Fluttershy: "STOP!" and the pegasus flied to the ring, putting herself in front of the bear with her stare ready to blow.

Spike: "FLUTTERSHY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Fluttershy: "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT FOR DOING THIS! HE IS YOUR FRIEND! APOLOGIZE WITH HIM INMEDIATLY!"

The nandi bear backed up for fear.

T.S. Barker: "YOU! OUT FROM THE STAGE! YOU ARE MESSING THE FIGHT!"

Fluttershy: "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR FORCE INNOCENT CREATURES TO FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAT A GREEDY DOG THAT ONLY THINK IN MAKE MONEY WITH THE FREEDOM OF ELSE. WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CHUMP! THE SHOW IS OVER AND YOU…"

But before could finish her speak, the pegasus was taken by a klagen. Spike went after Fluttershy and watched how her was imprisoned on a force field, he can't doing anything, so the baby dragon ran to search help.

Bean was in the casino playing poker with some bourgeois. He got a poker of aces, which molested the other gamblers. In that, a hand touched his shoulder.

Nack: "Hi old friend!"

Bean: "I know you?"

Nack: "We have a lot of adventures together, Listen, I have a new job and I need your help. Will be a lot of shining stuffs."

When he hears this, the duck dropped his deck.

Cosmo and Tails were at Twinkle Park were enjoining the games, they turned around on the roller coaster and were stumbling on the bumper cars; they don't stop to scream at the house of horror and they don't stop to laughing in the mirror hallway watching Tails enormous head and Cosmo's pudgy body. Finally, at the fishing pool area, the fox caught a pray of 10 cm, however the plant caught a fish of two feet and won two new goggles that presented to Tails for replace that the ones which were destroyed. For both, was an "unforgettable night".

* * *

><p><em>Soleanna Castle Town.<em>

In front of the castle, the Chaotix were planning a way to enter.

Bark: Why won't only tell them that GUN send us to protect the princess?

Spitfire: "Because must be changelings infiltrated among the guard"

Vector: "We must advise princess Elise directly"

Amy: "But how enter to the castle without anyone see us?"

In that the gate opened for let allowing a row of trucks charged of food.

Flash Sentry: "Why so many flowers?"

Vector: "Its the "Sun Festival", commemorate the foundation of the city when tree children looked the god Solaris crossing the sky in this place 1000 years ago. The celebrations is in three days, should be moved up for cheer up the people because the crisis "

At that time Applejack have a brilliant idea.

Shard and Daring Do were at the orphanage of Saint Bonnie talking with a teacher, sister Galieanna. Shard showed her an holograph image of a green hedgehog with punk hair.

Sister Galieanna: "Yes, I know this boy, he and his sister Sonia lived here some years ago. Both were very talented, Manic was a real genius, his passion was the physic, he always was the first one in the science fair, but he was very troublesome; instead Sonia had athletic skills and strong as a rock, she wined all the sports competitions, specially in gymnastics, and was a very educated lady. They were always very bonded, shared everything, until Sonia was adopted at 10 years by an aristocrat called Windimer, this depressed Manic, his grades lowed and the lonely turned him into a bully. When we heard that the city where they lived was taken by Robotnik, Manic escaped to find her sister."

Daring Do: "If his name was on a file, he must be a headache for that Robotnik."

Sister Galieanna: "I presumed they were death, but three weeks later, miraculously Sonia appeared on our doorsteps."

Shard: "What happened to Manic?"

Sister Galieanna: "Sonia told me that she and Manic tried to escape from Robotnik, but Manic can't made it. Since then Sonia continued to live here for one year more, except that she became more intelligent. One day, close to her 12th birthday, during an excursion to the lake, she did something that traumatized his mates, some needed psychiatric care, when I went to ask her what happened, she disappeared and I never see her again. A week after, there was a fire in the office and all the records were destroyed. All we have this photography"

The nun showed to the pegasus and the robot a photograph of two little hedgehogs, a green hedgehog with red t-shirt playing the drums and a pink hedgehog with red dress playing the piano.

Sister Gelieanna: "This is the last picture that we took from them."

Daring: "They're so cute, remind me to my little daughter".

Shard: "We can keep it"

Sister Galieanna: "Of curse, now if you excuse me, I have to teach a class"

After this conversation, Daring Do and Shard went outside discussing about the siblings.

Daring: "Touching the siblings tale, but that not explain the black arms interest in them".

But Shard changed the conversation. "It is true that you have a daughter?"

Daring: "I had her, but that was long time ago".

Shard: "Oh, I'm sorry if I…"

Daring Do: "Don't worry, that's ancient history, now meet with the others for…"

Suddenly a scream come form the corridors, Daring and Shard ran to the classroom to find sister Galieanna and the children lied unconscious on the floor, except a black haired little girl.

Daring Do: "Hey pal, what's happened here?"

Shard used his identifier and look to that girl wasn't human.

Shard: "Watch out!"

The girl sprouted wings and fled out the window.

Daring: "Don't loose her!"

Back to the castle, a truck full of apples entered to the castle, when the truck parking on the yard, our friends come out from the apples.

Applejack: "I told you, ever trust in the apples"

Vector: "Now, find the princess".

They were crossing the courtyard using the shrubs like hidden places. They continued all the way until entered to the castle. Inside, they roamed sneackly the hallways with backs against walls. Gone upstairs, Flash saw a guard coming, so they hidden inside the armours, Amy looked the guard through of helm's viewfinder. After the danger has passed, the friends continued until gets princess room. Inside was princess Elise, a young girl with hair so reddish pomegranate, combing her hair, to look the guys open the door in the mirror, she gave a scream that echoed throughout the castle.

Vector: Don't scream princess, we come to advise you, you're in great danger."

The maids of the princess were the first to come

Anna: "What's the matter princess."·

Suddenly, the necklace started to shine.

Applejack: "These two are changelings!"

Spitfire struck one, force him to reveal his identity, a creature half horse, half bug. The other changed too and attacked Amy, but she pulled out her hammer and send him out to the window, the other slipped off and fled. After the guards come

Guard: "DON'T MOVE"

Elise: "Don't worry, they're my friends".

The guards laid down their weapons and retired.

Elise: "Now, who are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Chun-nan.<em>

Heavy, Bomb, Blaze and Maud are in the village meanwhile Twilight Sparkle, Knuckles and Relic accompanied Zonshen to the Gaia Temple, Twilight recognized the ancient equestrian architecture.

Twilight: "There is not doubt, this place was built by ponies"

Relic: "After the great flood, unicorns and echidnas worked together for rebuilt the world combining the harmony magic with the chaos magic, but one of the unicorns, a wizard called Argus, wanted to create a new kind off magic mixing the magic of two worlds, but the was too energy, transforming him in the Chaosmare."

Knuckles Don't had commentaries about this."

Zonshen: "Now, I want to show you something"

The old man pulled out a whistle with form of bird, blow it and a giant bird of multicolor plumage and golden tails come to receive them. The animals were with the mouth open.

Zonshen: "This is Fenghuang, the gaia phoenix and guardian of the temple, originally were a couple, but Regina, the previous iron queen, hunted the other one. Say hello Fenghuang".

The bird gave a shriek so high that rumbled all the trees.

Relic: "That's so beautiful!"

Twilight: "If Fluttershy was here, she would faint to the emotion, Fluttershy?"

Twilight started to remember.

Zonshen: "Fortunately she's not the last one."

The folk mounted the bird, Relic mounted Twilight and Knuckles used his fly skill to follow Fenghuang. At the top of a mountain, was a nest with a huge golden egg.

Knuckles: So you're mom, eh?

Twilight: "Sure will be a bird great and strong."

The moment was sadly interrupted by a explosion noise from the village.

Zonshen: "THEY ARE, THEY ARE BACK!".

Twilight: "We must back to the village, Knux, stay with Fenghuang and help her to protect the egg".

Knuckles want some of action but decided to accept. The alicorn used her magic to levitate Zonshen and returned to the village, left the echidna behind. On the ground was a dirigible hidden between the trees, on it were Reeka and Draggle looking through a telescope.

Reeka: "Now our dear Ken, its your turn"

Behind them was Monkey Khan with an evil glare.

**Who is really Sonia? and where´s queen Chrysalis? She´s very near. Its a few days late but "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!"**

**Clarifications: Anna and Galieanna are secundary characters from Sonic Next Gen, T.S. Barker is from Sonic Boom and I wanted to give the gaia phoenix major roll in the story.**


	11. Chapter 17: The love is in bloom

**Chapter 17: "The love is in bloom, and mayhem too"**

**Advice: I recommend you read again the chapter 13.**

**Sonic: **"Hero in love".

**Knuckles: **Feather brain.

**Spike:** Little great hero.

**Sonia: **Awesome girl.

**Honey:** Modist fighter.

_Station Square._

At the Candy Boutique, Honey the cat and Coco Pommel protected Diamond Tiara form a trio of legionaries, they served her a cup of lemon tea. Diamond told them that she fell in a dark alley, when she was walking on the sidewalk when was persecuted by the hooded. After this, she went to sleep and when she woken up, wanted to help with the dresses. She was sewing a dress satin color.

Honey: "You're doing very well darling."

Diamond Tiara: "I have experience."

In that, a bell rang come form the counter.

Coco Pommel: "I'm going to see who is!"

Coco went to receive the client, but was astonished when she saw a punk boar and a rhino dressed as mercenary.

Coco Pommel: "E…Excuse me gentlemen, in how may I serve you?"

Rocksteady: "_Privyet baryshnya" _(hello lady in russian).

Bebop: "Maybe you can help us. We're searching some, beauty. GGGRRR."

Coco some frightened: "If so, you've come to the right place. We have the new summer line for motorcyclists."

Rocksteady: "No, no. You don't understood us?"

Bebop: "We're here to search a little pony."

Coco though that they're searching Diamond Tiara too.

Coco: "Sorry, but we don't any filly here."

Rocksteady: "We aren't to looking any filly. WE´RE TO LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Coco: AAAHHH!

Honey listened Coco scream form the other chamber, went to see what happened and look the mutants taking Coco away.

Honey: "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Honey pulled out her claws, she punched Bebop's belly releasing Coco and ripped Rocksteady face. Finally with a tornado kick, sending them over at the dresses with a blast force. Honey took Coco and Diamond and ran outside from the boutique.

Rocksteady: _"Mudak!"_

Bebop: "I'm gonna to make me a new vest with her fur!"

The mutants woken up and followed them.

* * *

><p><em>Soleanna.<em>

The Chaotix saved princess life. In reward, they were trated as honor guests. Ate a tasty tuck of roast turkey for Vector and Bark, and a fruit stew with dip for Amy and the ponies. When asked for the "Solaris Project" and doctor Ellidy, the princess answered with negative.

Elise: My father never told me about the "Solaris Project" and the all the files had lost. Respect doctor Ellidy, I´m never heard about him. Sorry if your travel was in vain"

Applejack: "I doesn't matter, our priority is protect you."

Elise: "The sun festival is in a few hours and I worried that the changelings attack during the celebration."

Vector: "We stay here for help you."

Flash Sentry: "We'll make sure that nothing wrong happen to you."

Elise: "Its good to know that I can count with you, now if you'll excuse me, I have to monitor about the festival, I won't be long".

The princess left the dinner room, everyone was chatting with enthusiasm except Amy, she decided go to the balcony, Applejack saw and followed her. The pink hedgehog was sited on the stone railing watching the city with melancholy, the orange pony closed to her.

Applejack: "What's up Amy girl?"

Amy: "I felt that something is missing in my life, or someone. I can tell you something Applejack? You dealt with those black creatures like a cowgirl, I wish be a little more like you, so I wouldn't feel so… lonely"

Applejack: "But you smashed those creatures too, no to mention the strike that you gave to that changeling. Your family must be proud for have a girl like you".

But Amy don't tell anything, instead, she started to cry.

Applejack: "Oh! I'm sorry."

Amy: "Isn't your fault, the robots took my family away from me since I have memory."

Applejack: "I know how you feel. I lost my parents too when I was only a little filly. But I still have my siblings, my granny and my friends, now I have you and the Chaotix. The rest of my friends must be outside and we will find them".

Amy: "Thank Applejack, I really need to hear this".

Applejack: "Back to the others".

Applejack accompanied Amy back to the dinner room.

Applejack "What Daring and Share are doing now?"

Using the Shard's radar, he and Daring followed the changeling to a ship, the pegasus and the robot landed on the deck and through a crack, they watched a band of changelings reunited for some reason.

Shard in low voice: "We found their hideout".

Daring Do: "Shhh."

Changeling 1: You're a fool, you must be awaited until the festival".

Changeling 2: "Sorry sir, but I was dying from hunger, but don't worry, nobody followed me"

Changeling 1: "Listen everypony, the queen has communicated to me, some agents has come for the "Solaris Project". The festival will be in a few hours, we must ready by then".

Changeling 3: "And the agents sir?"

Changeling 1: "The queen will take care".

Daring Do: "That's serious, we must advise the others".

But Daring Do ignored that the changelings can transform in inert things too, one was on the deck disguised as a barrel watching them, extend his hoof, pulled a rope and a fishing net felt above our friends. He transformed and took them below deck.

Changeling 4: "Sir, look what I found upside".

Changeling 1: "Well, well, we have spies among us. He he, he"

* * *

><p><em>Casino Park.<em>

Spike was on run of the swatbots, he was in middle of the casino, to looked them, the baby dragon hid under a poker table trying to contact Tails through his communicator, but he was very busy shacking up with Cosmo.

Spike: "Not answer. Think Spike, think, I must save Fluttershy. How so difficult it can be?. Oh, who I'm kidding, I am a useless good for nothing. I can't do anything well!".

The dragon was regretted of himself, then remembered the time when he saved their friends from Mane-iac when they were trapped in that comic book and the time when he saved to the public from being smashed by a giant frozen cloud in the Equestrian Games.

Spike: "NO, I AM A HERO, I CAN DO IT!"

Spike when out form the table, and saw 8 swatbots searching him.

Spike: "HEY CANFACES, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" And show the tongue jumping side to side. "NA NA NA!"

The swatbots chased Spike all over the place, he threw a fireball to a chandelier, falling on 2 robots. Close to a snack cart, he winged it stumbling to other two robots. The next act was put himself behind a slot machine and when a swatbot come looking everywhere, he spited a flame on his feet making him dance of pain. Recovered the robot continued the chase, but a woman obtained a full and a buried him under an amount of golden coins. Spike can got to the elevator, to get out, the dragon watched another group of swatbots, ran to a balcony and jumped without thinking of the consequences. He fell right in the middle of on a large pinball table, like a ball, the dragon was sliding to the pumbers make him hurling up and down, rolled on curved and a flipper shot back him to up; on the way, he touch a series of numbered circles, completing a line of a big bingo board over the pinball table.

Spike: "GRINGO!"

Spike fell trough a hole, sliding inside a tube in direction to the floor.

Spike: "Can someone give me an aspirin? And the dragon passed out."

_Chun-nan._

The village was being plundered by the ninjas of the Yagyu Clan, leaded by a female masked bat ninja with black costume and a kabuki mask. Many houses are on fire and the citizens ran for the hills. Blaze, Maud, Heavy and Bomb were fighting against the invaders. Blaze scratched a few and used a flame tornado, Heavy knocked a few more at same time with her fist and Bomb with his explosion skill. Maud was running with the villagers, when one ninja appeared on their way, the earth pony used a back kick for send him away. Twilight and Relic get there in time, the alicorn used her magic to immobilize them. Blaze identified the leader a went to her quest.

Blaze: "You've made a terribly mistake pal".

Relic accompanied Zonshen to the library on fire.

Zonshen: "We must save the scrolls!"

Knuckles was with Fenghuang resting leaned on the egg when he heard a strong thunder after a monkey with a stick on a cloud appeared in front of them.

Knuckles: "Who are you?"

Monkey Khan: "An ordinary bored fighter looking for some dumb who to beat. Are you in?"

Knuckles: "Search someone else, I'm busy carrying this egg."

The bird cried to the monkey.

Monkey Khan: "What happen to you bottlenose? Are you not man enough for challenge me?"

The monkey turned around and wags the tail as a sign of mockery. The echidna clenched angry the fist.

Knuckles: "YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

The echidna took flight for follow him leaving the mother and her egg alone. Draggle and Reeka were on the blimp watching the scene.

Reeka: "Its our opportunity."

The blimp was up and went to the nest. When the bird watched the ship coming, she put herself in defence position.

Draggle: "Don't worry, we don't come for the egg, we're here for you."

Spiders, ninjas of the Gossamer Clan, went out form the blimp and shot webs to the bird. Despite the efforts, Fenghuang wasn't able to escape, the webs were reinforced with some kind of dark spell. Knuckles was following the cyborg monkey until he heard the scream of the bird from the distance.

Knuckles: "Oh no!" And went back to the nest.

The spider continued wrapping Fenguang until turned her into a cocoon, after tied her up to the blimp and took her away left the egg behind. When the echidna arrived, was too late.

Knuckles: "What I've done".

* * *

><p><em>Crystal Empire.<em>

Sonia was felt better, so she decided to accompany Pinkie Pie to a tour of the empire.

Pinkie Pie: "This is the boutique, this the spa, and this my favorite place on the city, the bakery."

Sonia: "I think you already show me this street 3 times".

Pinkie "But this is the hour when you ca smell the cakes right out the oven! "

Sonia: "Can we change the subject? For example, what those emeralds that you're talking about".

Pinkie: "You don't tell anybody?"

Sonia: "No".

Pinkie: "Me neither".

Sonia got upset for that answer.

Pinkie: "But don't worry, they're in a safe place".

Sonia: "Yeah, its awesome, and speaking of awesome, where are Sonia and Rainbow ".

Pinkie: "They are on the court, using heir free time for practicing kung fu. Huh?". A smell called the attention of the pony. "Snif, snif. Don't you smelling something weird?"

The smelling comes from the bakery, was smoke accompanied by flames.

Pinkie: "THE BAKERY IS ON FIRE!"

In the courtyard behind the castle, Sonic and Rainbow were practicing their combat skills, Sonic was the first in to attack, Rainbow moved aside while she was yawning, Sonic answered with a high kick, but Rainbow can blocked it with her arm. Sonic gave another punch, but Rainbow turned around made him fall to the ground.

Rainbow Dash: "You give up?"

Sonic: "In your dreams!"

The hedgehog taking down the pegasus with a low kick to the legs.

Sonic: "Who is the blue now?"

Rainbow: "You, but I am multicolour."

The pegasus pulled their opponent to her and give him a kiss on the mouth.

Rainbow: "Maybe next time hog."

The hedgehog felt exited, but a flashback interrupted the moment.

_Sonic: "Well Sal, you're getting better."_

_Sally:_ "_Maybe next time hog."_

Sonic reminded when he and Sally used to train together. The hedgehog wasn't felt very well, so he stopped Rainbow.

Sonic: "Sorry Dashie, I love you but is not the time and moment for this".

Before the pegasus could say something, Silver appeared.

Silver: "I'm sorry to interrupt but THE BAKERY IS ON FIRE!"

The speedsters went immediately to the disaster site. Pinkie was there trying to put out the fire spitting saliva.

Sonia: "Your method is good, but we need something more.. fast".

The pink hedgehog spinned creating a giant glowing pink cyclone, putting out the fire with the power of wind.

Sonia: "An that's how putting off a fire in my town."

Everypony gave to Sonia an standing ovation. Pinkie stayed gasped by the impression. Rainbow, Sonic and the fireponies arrived seconds after, but was too late, the fire was gone.

Rainbow: "And the fire, Pinkie?" PINKIE?!

Pinkie: EH? Ah, Rainbow, Sonic, you should have been here. Sonia turned and turned (the pink pony was spinning too) and created a shining tornado (she fell to the ground), and with it, she put out the fire.

Sonic: "That's true Sonia?".

Sonia: "Its nothing".

Rainbow: "NOTHING? THAT MUST'VE BEEN AWESOME! PLEASE SHOW US!".

Sonia: "Of course, but later, now Its dinnertime."

Pinkie: "That's true, Shining may be waiting us."

Sonic: "And where'd you learn that, I thought I was the only one that could do that?"

Sonia: "That's my secret."

The friends were walking toward the castle, Shadow was on a rooftop and he saw everything.

Shadow: "Its better that I watch that girl, I've bad feeling about her."

* * *

><p><em>Soleanna.<em>

The Chaotix were in the courtroom waiting the princess, but something was worried them, Daring Do and Shard should have communicated hours ago, something was wrong.

Vector: "I was worried for Daring and Shard, they should have contacted us."

Spitfire: "I propose that we go to looking for them".

Flash Sentry: "And we're waiting for?"

The Chaotix were about to leave when princess Elise entered to the room accompanied by a lackey with a tray of glasses.

Elise: "Sorry by the delay. Let me excuse me with some drinks of wine."

Amy: "Thanks your highness, but we need go now to look for our friends."

Elise: "Its only a drink, besides, a great adventurer like Daring Do can take care of herself".

Applejack rolled her eyes to her friends and after rolled them to the glass.

Applejack: Well, a little drink won't take long".

Each one of the guys took a glass.

Elise: "I drink for Soleanna and for our friends, that they can protect us from the outside dangers. Salute"

Everyone: "Salute."

Everyone drank the wine. Suddenly, Applejack put her hoofs on neck.

Applejack: "AAAGGGHHH!"

The hick pony suffered a collapse, she fell to the floor like a bird wounded by a shotgun. Everyone went to check what happened to her friend when they felt a suffocation in their necks and passed out too.

Elise: "Are you okay? I see that not."

A green glow covered the princess and revealed her true form, a dark alicorn with wings as bug, a dark blue long mane, a crooked horn and sharp teeth.

Queen Chrysalis: "HAHAHAH, the necklace was a good idea, but its useless with an alicorn who knows how to use a protection spell".

The lackey turned into a changeling too.

Chrysalis: "Advise everypony that to get ready the devise, with it, we can steal all the love of this kingdom. I can't wait to the Sun Festival for prove it."

?: "I'm sorry for disappoint you, but don't won't be any festival."

The queen rolled her head to watch Applejack and the others stand up.

Chrysalis: "BUT HOW...?!"

Applejack: "To meet Daring Do, you must be read her books and its unlikely that are printed here."

Chrysalis: "Excellent observation but its too late. Its seems that the princess was a fan of the good jokes."

The queen used her magic for pull a rope and switched a trap. Everyone fell into a hole opened on the floor. When the arrived at the bottom, they were inside a dungeon, there was imprisoned the real princess.

Elise: "WWWho are you?"

Amy raising handle the butt: "The true princess Elise I suppose, we're for rescue you."

Vector under Spitefire: "But before, we need someone who rescue us."

* * *

><p><em>Casino Park.<em>

Tails was with Cosmo in Twinkle Park cafeteria drinking soda and eating chilli dogs, Cosmo's chilli dog was of carrot instead of meat. For strange some reason, they wouldn't stop to look at each an other with a cheesy gesture. At heart, Tails knows that was something special on her, as if they paths had united before until the tragedy separate them.

Cosmo: "I don't know, but I had this feeling before."

Tails: "Why I feel so attracted for her?"

The kitsune and the alien were closing their lips when Spike arrived all hot.

Tails: "Spike?"

Spike panting: Is... Flutter…shy… Huf!

Cosmo: What's the matter with Fluttershy

Spike: "Give me a break." The dragon drank some of Tails soda. "Where I was, oh yes. FLUTTERSHY HAS BEEN KIDNAPED BY AN EVIL PRESENTER WHO EXPLOITE THE ANIMALS AS IF THEY WERE TOYS I TRIED TO CONTACT YOU BUT I CAN'T, SO I CAME HERE TO LOKKING YOU. YOU HAVE NO IDEA FOR WHAT HAPPENS, I'VE BEEN SLIDING ON A PINBALL TALBLE LIKE A BALL AND…"

Tails: "Fluttershy kidnapped?! Take us!"

* * *

><p><em>Chun-nan.<em>

In the village the fight continued, Blaze was dealing with the Bride of the Rich Nights, couldn't see her face due to her mask, but was very skilled, used her wings to jump high and attacked with a spin kick that the cat difficult to sidestep. Blaze knows that she saw that movements before.

Blaze: "Call me crazy, but we haven't met before?"

The ninja looked the blimp with Fenghuang hanging under the keel.

Rich Nights: "Well everybody, our job is done! Bye darling."

She and the ninjas flied away.

Blaze: "HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

All the ninjas disappeared so fast as they appeared. The ninjas immobilized by Twilight were rescued by the Gossamer ninjas. Twilight don't understood this sudden change.

Heavy: "Are you right your highness?"

Twilight: "Yes but I told you that don't call me "your highness."

Relic closed to the princess.

Relic: "Twilight we need your help!"

Twilight accompanied Relic to the library.

Relic: "Please, help us to put out the fire."

Twilight used magic for invoke a blizzard that turned off the fire.

Zonshen: "Thanks princess Twilight."

Twilight: "That happened to me before and I wouldn't allow that your library was destroyed too".

Everyone were happy, except Knuckles who came flaying messed down.

Twilight: "What's up Knuckles?"

Knuckles: "They tricked me and took Fenghuang."

* * *

><p><em>Crystal Empire.<em>

Rainbow and were on the bed like two young lovers, something bothered the pagasus, so made a question to the hedgehog.

Rainbow Dash: "Sonic that's true?"

Sonic: "Rainbow, I didn't mean stopping you, its only..."

Rainbow" "No, you told me you loved me, that's true?"

Sonic was confused. "Maybe, and you."

Rainbow was more confused. "A relationship takes time, may not be the time to respond."

Sonic: "Whatever we decide, I'm always with you."

The pony blushed knowing that, but at heart, she was hopping that the hedgehog really have a crush on her.

In the dark of the night, someone went to the vault, only a unicorn can open the lock, however she extended her hand and expelled dark magic for unlock the keyhole, but for her surprise, the vault was empty. Shadow appeared behind the thief.

Shadow: "If you looking the chaos emerald, I hidden it in a secret place of the city meanwhile I was helping with the decoration. By the way, nice dress."

Sonia: "You aren't easy to trick. Right?"

Shadow: "I try. Now tell me, who are you?"

Sonia: "Is a friend or is a foe? Is wondering the hedgehog…"

Shadow: "I'm not in the mood for riddles, WHO ARE YOU?!"

Sonia: "What, do you forget me?"

Shadow: "That magic, that gaze. YYYOU?!"

Sonia: "And the train to the oblivion still awaiting for you!".

Shadow: "Tell the conductor to await a little more"

Sonia: "And what about his assistant?"

Shadow: "What assistant?"

A hit come form behind knocked down the black hedgehog, was Mecha Sally with a laser blade on hand.

Sonia: "One hedgehog out, Sonic is the next. HA HA HA."

**Sonia isn**'**t what she look likes, and by the way Spike, its BINGO, no GRINGO.**

**I forgot mention it, the name of the orphanage is for Bonnie Zacherle, the creator of the franchise. If you are here? I**'**appreciate for your support.**


	12. Chapter 18: Turns and twists

**Chapter 18: "Twists and turns"**

**Doctor Whooves: Lord of time.**

**Honey: Warrior modist.**

**Nicole: A simple lynx.**

**Scootaloo: Daredevil.**

**Knuckles: Depressed hero.**

_Station Square._

Honey the Cat, Coco Pommel and Diamond Tiara are escaping from Bebop and Rocksteady, to arrive to the corner, they took to a taxi to matter where as the farther away from their pursuers. In the bus Coco was wondering why that guys are after her.

Honey: "I don't know, but I wont let hurt you."

Diamond Tiara: "I think I was better with the hooded."

The mischief mutants were aboard on razor bikes chasing of the ponies and the cat.

Rocksteady: "Look, they are they!"

Bebop: "Time to give them "matirki."

Use their laser weapons to shot the taxi.

Diamond Tiara: "AAAHHH! They are them!. Tell to the driver that step on the gas!"

One shot target on one of the back rims. The taxi had to stop. The girls get off and continued their loophole until get a dead-end.

Coco: "There's no way."

Bebop: "We already have."

Rocksteady: "They won't to escape this time."

The mutants get off from their bikes and cornered the girls against the wall.

Honey: "DON'T CLOSE TO HER PUDDING FACES!"

Rocksteady: "Like a kitty disguised as fairy could beat us."

Honey pulled out their claws ready for attack, when a police cabin style Mckenzie trench started to appear in front of the two groups. Everyone was annoyed.

Bebop: "Somebody called a cabin?"

The doors opened and a light brown earth pony with dark brown mane, a green tie and an hourglass cutie mark appeared.

Doctor Whooves: "Over here!"

The girls entered to the cabin and this disappeared.

Rocksteady: "To be a mutant that travelling between worlds, that's quite weird."

The cabin looks from the outside, but inside its another thing, looks like an alien spaceship, so big as a house. In the centre was a console room like a dome-shaped chamber with organic support columns.

Honey: "What is this place?"

Doctor: "This is the TARDIS, acronym of Time Relative Dimension in Space, by the way, I am the Doctor, the captain of this ship, but you can call me Time Turner. Let me to introduce the rest of my crew."

Inside the TARDIS was a male purple walrus with a yellow cap adjusting the control panel and a female yellow mongoose with purple hair dressed as a diva star.

Doctor: "This is Rotor, its good to have a mechanic as long as I travel (Rotor was unsatisfied with that commentary) and the ever belle Mina Mongoose."

Mina: "Nice dress."

Honey: "Thank you."

Coco Pommel: "And thank you for save us form that guys."

Doctor: "We are agents of time, that's what we do."

Honey: "Agents of time, so this is a time machine and you travelling to different periods saving people."

Mina: "Sort that."

Rotor: "What we are doing its find out what happened and how fix it"

Doctor: "Like say that song of the Rolling Stones, everything is shattered. A phenomena related with the dark magic united and divided Mobius and Equestria. I had problems with magic in the past, but ever were things related with alterations of space-time. Witches and sorcerers were only superevolved beings and monsters like vampires and werewolves were normal beings affected by a virus from another world, but this exceeds my capacities"

Rotor: "But we have the theory that this is the work of the chaos emeralds."

Diamond: "Chaos emeralds?"

Doctor: "Gems that can modify the space-time structure. Rotor adapted the calometric circuit of the panel to track the energy level of the emeralds."

Mina: "But we can't found anyone."

Then an alarm started to sound.

Diamond: "What's that?"

Rotor: "The calometric circuit found an emerald!"

Doctor: "Hold on!"

The TARDiS entered to a white hole at the speed of light.

* * *

><p><em>Soleanna. <em>

"The chaotix and princess Elise were trapped on a dungeon of the castle. Moments later two changelings arrived with Daring Do and Shard and locked the with the rest of the team."

Vector: "Is good to see you guys."

Daring Do: "Go to sleep dile and who is the girl?"

Amy: "Let me introduce princess Elise of Soleanna."

Princess Elise was submitted to the newcomers and approached the moment for ask her about the Solaris Proyect.

Elise: "Long time ago, the world was spited by a dark force generated by the echidnas, so visitors from another world come and created a new kind of energy combining their magic and the chaos emeralds to repair the world. The objective was successful, but they paid a terrible price."

Everyone reminded the story of the Chaosmare.

Elise: "A mobian scientist called Ellidy found a trail of that energy, come to my father, the Great Duke, searching support for try to reproduce the process. We call the project in honor of our sun god. That experiment was the obsession of my father, beside for create a new source of energy, he could create life. One day, despite of doctor Ellidy suggestions, my father exceeded the energy levels of the fragment and the lab exploded, everybody died, including my father, Ellidy and I were the only survivors. Their last words were "_Don't cry_ and gave me this medallion" The medallion had the symbol of Solaris.

Spitfire: "And what happened with Ellidy."

Elise: "After the incident, he went to live to a private island at 100 miles from here, a one that he bought with the reward of his services. My father had no much love to the mobians, but that guy gained their friendship. He had humour sense until lost her daughter during an attack of Robotnik. Nikki was her name, I knew her, she was nice and intelligent as his father. Ellidy believed that he could use the energy for bring her to the life again, but he realized that was too power to control it. All the power collected was sealed in a power ring and those creatures want to use it to increase their absorption power. Fortunately was hidden, even if they find it, I_'_m the only one who knows how unlock it.

Amy: "How?"

Elise: "I don't, I_'_m know it."

Spitfire: "Somebody else knows how?"

Elise: "Maybe on my father's dairy say something, but I send it. to GUN before this madness began."

They were continued talking until a changeling come for the princess.

Changeling guard: "The queen request your presence, your highness."

The princess come out and accompanied the changeling to outside.

Applejack: "Wherever our friends are,…."

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow Falls.<em>

"…I hope that they were in a better situation as us."

Nicole, Cadance, Derpy, Antoine D'Coolette, Derpy Hooves, Bunnie Rabbot, Mighty, Ray, Sweetie "Bon Bon" Drops and Lyra Heartstrings are eating on a food tent of the market celebrating their victory against the Team Fang", who were imprisoned on the local jail, babbling and eating.

Mighty: "So Bon Bon and you are…?"

Lyra: "Yes, was a friendship at the beginning, but after…(Lyra blushed looking Bon Bon babbling with Ray and Derpy) I suppose that exist some things that the dark magic can't erase, like the true love. (After rolled her head to Bunnie and Antoine shacking up looking like so romantic like they had sharing lives before) And you and Ray?."

Mighty: "Friends only and that's what we like."

Derpy to Bon Bon: "So Mighty and Ray saved you from a swarm of mosqui badniks."

Bon Bon: "And that's I hate the mosquitos. Mighty its so strong and Ray so skilled, but I prefer the slender mares, like Lyra, she is my reason of live (She blushed and rolled her eyes to Lyra)."

Ray: "Mighty is my _compadre _and I prefer it."

Bulk Biceps was eating like a horse, for their part, Nicole and Cadance continued talking about their lives. The lynx was tasting a carrot chilli dog.

Nicole: "That's the first time that I eat something and its awesome!"

Cadance: "You were a program living on a computer and how you got that body?"

Nicole: "When I took accidentally the body of a friend, I used their physic structure to create my avatar model and use an hologram program to manifest myself on the real world, thanks to the nanites, I have a body, but not a real one, until now. Respect to my lynx form, I only choose it and I don't know why."

Cadance: "Well, I like it."

Nicole: "Thanks, now settle a bet for me, your husband was captain of the royal guard and when you married, a shapeshift creature took your place, really?"

Cadance: "Weird but true. These are common things in our world."

Nicole: "And now you have a kingdom."

Cadance: "The Crystal Empire, I hope that my Shiny and my people are okay."

Nicole: "If he's so strong like you told me, they're okay."

Then Cadance have a sudden headache, everyone ran to see what happens to her.

Nicole: "CADANCE! ARE YOU OKAY!"

Bunnie: "SOMEPONY CALL A MEDIC."

After a brief moment of pain, the alicorn regained the consciousness.

Cadance: "I, I had a vision of Twilight, she is danger."

Nicole: "Twilight, is your sister-in-law?"

Cadance: "She needs me."

Antoine: "And how _ze_ found her?"

?: "Saying please."

Was Screwball eating a meat chilli dog on the other side of the table.

* * *

><p><em>Chun-nan.<em>

Everyone was cleaning the mess, Twilight Sparkle was repairing Zonshen and Lin's house, Relic was helping him to rearrange the scrolls which had been saved, Blaze was putting out the fire with her pyrokinetic gift and Maud Pie was comforting the children with a "rock theatre", she used the rocks like characters give them different voices.

Maud as prince "Rocky": Don't be afraid princes, I come to rescue you.

Maud as princess Rockette: "Oh my hero."

All the children were laughing with the show, but not everyone were happy, Knuckles was on a rock, blaming himself for fail in protect the gaia phoenix and her egg. Twilight seeing him, went to comfort him.

Knuckles: "Was my responsibility, a responsibility that you trusted me and I spoiled it."

Twilight: "I have reasons to blame you Knuckles, leave your position why anyone called you chicken!" She got some exalted. "But this Is not the time. We need to work together to rescue Fenghuang"

Knuckles: "You don't understand it, I had the destiny of my people on my hands, I could save them, but." And he broke in tears. "I don't even saved the woman that I loved."

Instead of gave her one of her sermons, the alicorn princess only slapped him.

Twilight: "FORGET HER, FORGET THE PAST. NOW GET OFF YOUR RED ASS AND HELP ME TO FREE THAT BIRD!"

Knuckles with hand on cheek: "You know that you are the first girl who can gave me a mark on the face. What you want me to do?"

Lin come to them with something to say.

Lin: "My grandsons, ARE GONE!"

Twilight: "WHAT?!"

Lin: "I hided them in a refugee, but when I went for them, they were no longer there, and there's something else."

The alicorn and the echidna accompanied the old woman to the city hall and found a script on the wall.

"_If you want to see the bird and the children again, the princess Twilight must come to the Iron Castle to receive the honours._"

_Hydia, Bride of the Four Houses. _

Knuckles: "It's a trap but we haven't choice, if Fenghuang and the children are in the Iron Castle, to the iron Castle we must go."

Then Relic comes with a scroll on hand.

Relic: "Twilight I found something that might interest you."

Relic gave the scroll to Twilight:

Twilight: "Great. I can't read chinese."

Relic: "You don't need" And pulled out her pocket computer. "Dexter traduce."

Dexter: TRANSLATION… "_By stars guidance, by protection of the sun. The chaos and the harmony on balance bring redemption. Seven servers on roots of euphony. The guide star, like a rainbow, with their colours the magic unify, _"

Twilight: "…?"

Relic: "The queen Nicole was an explorer archaeologist before she married with king Acorn, she discovered the ancient temple of Kohoma and the Deep Stones, believed that the ancient cultures had a connection, and all of them share the phrase. _By stars guidance, by protection of the sun._"

Twilight: "That phrase maybe has relation with this dimensional abnormality. But new we must focused on find Fenghuang and the kids. I, Knuckles, Blaze will go to the castle; you, Maud, Heavy and Bomb stay here protecting the village and the nest, its probably that the ninjas come back for the egg."

Heavy and Bomb: "As your wish, your highness."

Relic: "You need al the possible assistance, I come with you!"

Maud: "Me too, that fortress might have exotic rocks for my collection."

Twilight accepted. She had packed up equipment, viands and a map for the difficult journey.

Twilight: "All right team, lets go!"

Everybody started the march to the Iron Castle, meanwhile the fear of fail didn't let the mind of Knuckles.

Knuckles: "I hope to achieve this time."

* * *

><p><em>Meropis. <em>

Everyone were repairing the city destroyed by the deep ones, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Cream, Cheese, Octavia, Vinyl, Marine, Coral, pearly, Razor, Big, even Froggy were helping. After was a party, Vinyl used her new invention to gave atmosphere to the jubilee. Everyfish danced from the kings to Captain Striker. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle danced just like Twilight, raising the hooves and stuck the tongue, Cream, Cheese, Pearly and Coral imitated them. Octavia wasn't a fan of that kind of music, so she was sat fine-tuning a cello that built herself with a long shell, sawfish nose and coral fibres. To the next day, the girls, the chaos, the shark and the cat went to the temple examining the murals, except Big, Cream, Cheese and Crusher, they were fishing, Aquarius was recovering her straight inside a cocoon.

Octavia: "I said it once and I say it again, fascinating! Those runes are definitely equestrians form the paleoponic period, prior to the Royal Sisters reign."

Coral: "For being a musician, you know a lot about archaeology."

Octavia: "Like a member of the high society, I studied so many things."

Vinyl made a displeasure gesture.

Octavia: "AND WHAT A TATTERED MARE LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT EDUCATION?!"

The DJ made hoof sings that only Octavia could understand.

Octavia: "Comb your mother with that hooves?"

"Girls! Please!" Coral calmed down the tow mares. "Now Octavia, what are you saying about those runes"

Octavia: "Those runes and the architecture prove that the ponies contributed to built this temple."

Sweetie Belle: "And you knows what it means?"

Octavia: "Isn't like write a symphony, but I think that I can."

The earth pony read a phrase on the wall.

Octavia: "According to this runes, the unicorns leaded by princess Platinum helped to the mobians to rebuilt the world spited by the greed of the echidnas."

Applebloom: "Echidnas?"

Razor: "An ancient race of mobians. They feels pretty important."

Cream: "So nasty."

Octavia continued continued to read the phrase, but only understood the first sentence.

Octavia: "_By stars guidance,…_ This part is confusing."

Coral: "_By sun'_s _protection_". The queen Nicole used to sing that sonnet when she was studying this ruins."

Marine: "Who is queen Nicole?"

Coral: "You aren't the first land creature that visit Meropis. The queen Alicia Nicole of the Acorn Kingdom come to our city time ago interested in learn about our culture, she visited the shrine and deduce that our temple was a kind of satellite station."

Octavia: "An that star, what means?"

Coral: "I'm ignore it."

Applebloom: "Tikal told us that this is a clue for find to our friends."

Octavia: "_By stars guidance, by protection of the sun_." As is something fell from the stars and help us."

Suddenly, the TARDIS started to appear in front of the temple, scaring Cream, Cheese and Big. Razor who as on the entrance making guard, pulled out his knife. From the cabin, Doctor Whooves, Mina, Honey, Coco Pommel and Diamond Tiara went out.

Doctor: "Wow! This is nice to vacationing. Too bad we didn_'_t bring batting suits"

Diamond Tiara: "Maybe I might build a summer house."

Coco: "But this is a cave!"

Diamond Tiara: "Right, how many ponies have a summer house on a beach inside a cave?"

Then, Razor and Crusher come out form a rock.

Razor: "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Diamond scared, jump on Honey_'_s arms.

Coral: "Down the weapon Razor!"

The girls come out from the temple to find what happens. Razor listened Coral and she went to see the visitors.

Coral: "Excuse my partner sir, what I can do for you?"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle watched Diamond Tiara, they knew that a glare like this was hard to forget.

Doctor: "We are agents of time search magic stones to restore the world"

Cream: "An stone like this". She show them the chaos emerald.

Mina: "A CHAOS EMERALD!"

Octavia: "But after we want some answers too and maybe you could help us."

* * *

><p><em>Casino Park.<em>

In the Arc of Triumph, were Scootaloo and Charmy dressed as acrobats aboard two scooters (The scooters were white and blue decorated with stars and red bars as Edgar's moto) tied up to the moto, waiting the signal on exit ramp.

Announcer: "NOW LADIES AND GENTELEMENT, EDGAR EAGLE AND HIS ASSISTANTS!"

Edgar turned on the moto and the crossed all the track, jumping a ramp and flied over the arc, for the kids was a wonderful experience, except when Edgar gave five dollars to each of the kids by spreading the gains. The next day, Edgar decided took the show more far. AN ACT OF FIRE RINGS!

Edgar Eagle: You saw it guys, this is how achieved a good show. Now its your turn.

Scootaloo: "Are you sure about this Mr. Eagle."

Edgar: Of course, is the challenge of all acrobat.

Scootaloo: "But we achieved nothing in the trials".

Charmy: "And this act requires a lot of practice."

Edgar Eagle: "I guarantee that you both will be safe. At least you were a pair of chickens."

Scootaloo: "I'm not a chicken!"

Charmy: "Me neither!"

Edgar Eagle: Well, lets do it!

The team went out from the trailer, aboard the vehicles, and climbed the ramp, ready to perform the act. The public ovationed them with the same intensity. A line of balloons tied on balloons floating aboard the arc and Edgar ordered put them on fire. The bright of the flames reflected on the filly's eyes, made her remind the time when she tried to fly jumping from the diving board and Rainbow Dash had to save her.

_Rainbow Dash: WHAT YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT!_

_Scootaloo: I'm only want to fly like you Rainbow._

_Rainbow: The next time that you want to fly, ask me first! One thing is bravery and another is stupidity!_

Scootaloo: Sorry Mr. Eagle, but one thing is bravery an another is stupidity.

Edgar Eagle: "What are you insinuating?"

Scootaloo get off the helmet. "I'm quit."

Edgar Eagle: "WWWhat?"

Scootaloo: "Charmy, you come with me?"

The bee watched the burning rings and decided to put off the helmet too, but Edgar don't let quit the children not so easily, so he pushed a button on the bar and the kids boots were attracted to the scooters like a magnet.

Charmy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Edgar: Me nothing, you!

The eagle turned on the moto and sliced to the track like furious machine dragging to the kids with him. When they jumped the ramp, went directly to the rings. Then appeared Tails flying close to them, he used a laser whip to free the children from the scooters and grabbed Scootaloo with the wip, Charmy used his wings. Distracted by the rescue, Edgar went to crash with the arc's lintel, stamping his body on the stone.

Scootaloo: "Thanks Tails"

Tails: "Was a pleasure, now we got to rescue Fluttershy."

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Kingdom. Stormtop Village.<em>

Using an instant door, princess Cadance and her group arrived to the Dragon Kingdom and the first that they found was a village reduced to wreckage.

Antoine: "_Mon dieu_, this is a disaster!"

Cadance: "For Celestia, what happened here?"

With them was Screwball. "This is work of the Iron Dominion under the control of the Legion of Darkness. All the mobians were took to the Iron Castle."

Bunnie: "First of all, we need to find survivors."

The group was removing the rubbles searching survivors, Mighty, Bulk Biceps and Bunnie raised girders like papers, Cadance and Lyra used their magic, the magic of Lyra seems a set of transparent hands. Looking for one hour but nothing, then they heard a whimper.

?: "OOOOOH"

Bon Bon "Down there!"

Mighty and Bunnie used their force to pick up the fallen roof and found a male pony pegasus with white coat and blue short mane.

Mighty: "Are you ok?"

?: "Where are they."

Nicole: "There's anyone."

?: "They took them, we need to… OUCH! MY WING!"

Cadance: "First you need to rest. What's your name?"

?: "SSSoarin."

They took him to a house that was still intact. After some hours of rest and some viands from Rainbow Falls, the pegasus pulled himself together. In better shape, Soarin told his story.

Soarin: "I and a bat girl landed here, we flied searching a way to go home, we found this town on our way. My partner which name I can't remember now, wanted to steal the treasure but I said not, while we were discussing, the guards discovered us. The patriarch forgave and invited us to live with them, he and his granddaughter were to polite. The next day my friend went to snoop the castle and never returned, after the ninjas come and attack us, I tried to protect the village but..."

Cadance: "Its okay. We find them."

Bon Bon: "Where're took them?"

Soarin: "To the castle. I must to rescue them."

Cadance: "You're not in condition to go."

Soarin: "They were so nice with me. I can't stay without make nothing!."

The pegasus woken up despite the pain.

Cadance: "How stubborn. Okay, led us the way."

Everybody prepared to the journey, prior Screwball had to say something to Nicole.

Screwball: "Nicole, if you took this path, you maybe found a truth that maybe you won't to know, some truths are essentials to the survival, others not, only remember: _the important isn't the body, it's the heart_."

And the flying pony disappeared. Confused, the lynx put the backpack and chance the way to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Eusebes Shrine: <em>

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Big, Cream, Cheese, Pearly and Vinyl are inside the TARDIS watching astonished the inside, Vinyl wouldn't let to touch the console despite the claims of Rotor. The girls were talking about their experiences: the battle of Meropis, the pursuit in the city and how met the doctor.

Mina: "I fell on a isolated town habited by ponies that seemed an army of smiling zombies and the leader, a pink unicorn with face of few friends, was the worst of all. They were kind to the beginning, offered me food and shelter, but when I refused to join their "cult", the leader locked me in a cave. Fortunately the doctor and Rotor appeared in his TARDIS and rescued me from that hell."

Honey: "At least a pair of mutants don't after you."

Then the alarm started to sound again. Outside Razor continued making guard, the Doctor was with Octavia and Coral inside the temple decoding the rest of the script on the wall, was the same phrase which Twilight read on that scroll.

Doctor: _"Seven servers, the guide star. _Maybe that star has something to do._"_ Pointing the star on the wall.

Rotor form the entrance called the time lord. "Doctor, the radar detected another chaos emerald!" The Doctor and the girls went back to the TARDIS, reviewed the console and placed the emerald position, but also detected another type of energy.

Rotor: "That's no good, it's the same energy that spitted the world. The source should be after the emerald."

Doctor: "We must go immediately!"

Applebloom: "We are going with you! Our friends and relatives must be there too!"

Coral: "We would like come with you, but we must stay here keeping the temple."

Applebloom: "So this is a goodbye."

The friends embraced and packed up some provisions and souvenirs, collars of shells for each one. On the doors of the TARDIS, Marine, Big, Cream and the ponies performed a last farewell.

Cream in tears: "We never forget you!"

Applebloom: "Say goodbye to Aquarius for us!"

Coral: "This not a goodbye, just a see you."

The doors of the cabin closed and disappeared slowly while Pearly, Razor, Crusher and Coral still saying goodbye with their "flippers."

* * *

><p><em>Crystal Empire.<em>

Everything was ready for the Crystal Fair, the Crystal Heart was on his place, under the castle. Shining Armor was monitoring everything, and everyone was contributing. Pinkie was juggling with trumpets on a ball, Wind Whislter opened a juice stand, Rainbow was perfuming an knight tournament with help of royal guard members, Sticks and Sonic managed a chilli dogs stand, how in that place was no meat, Sonic improvised using soy. Sonia managed a hairdressing stand what was the favorite of everypony, she arranged the hair of a mare to make it look like a bunch of flowers, another like a swan and other like waves undulating on the sea, when they looked herself on the mirror, passed out to the emotion; even Rarity could did better. Sonic put a platter of soy chilli dogs, Sticks took one and ate it.

Sonic: "Well Sticks, give me your opinion."

Sticks: "Better that the moss moose that I ate in the swamp. And how this fair might help us with or quest."

Sonic: "Shining Armor told me that the Crystal Heart have the power to break that barrier. Me, Rainbow, Pinkie and Sonia are going to perform a musical number, that cheer them up." Sonic rolled his eyes to Sonia_'_s stand. "You know? You_'_d look nice with that hairstyle."

Sticks: "I prefer look me like a feral badger. By the way, I haven't seen Shadow around here."

Sonic: "He doesn't like this kind of events, must be hidden keeping the emerald. I wouldn't worry."

Sticks: "That's true that Sonia saved the bakery?"

Sonic: "And was awesome! You might give her a chance."

Sticks was looking Sonia, her gaze denoted some of sweetness. "Yes, maybe."

Sonic: Now you could go to the throne room to take me a song that Rainbow and I composed.

Sticks: "Sure."

Sticks went back to the castle and Rainbow come to the stand.

Rainbow Dash: "Ready for the show."

Sonic: "Ready for explode!"

Rainbow: "Sonic I want make you another question."

Sonic: "Huh?"

Rainbow: "What are you going to do once you have defeated Eggman?"

Sonic: "I don't think in that. Why?"

Rainbow: "Because you could come to live with me, you like Ponyville."

Rainbow was holding with strong Sonic's arm.

Sonic: "I think its better prepare to the show."

Rainbow: "Yeah."

Sticks went to the throne room and found the sheet music on the seat, she took advantage for read it. The title of the song was "The Friendship is cool".

Sticks: "Cool"

Then a figure entered to the room, Sticks hided behind the throne and looked that was Sonia but was something weird in her, her eyes turned green emanating a shaft of purple light and from her hand shot a kind of dark blast, turning black the crystal on the top. A shadow covered the floor and appeared a stairs in leading to down. The hedgehog down the stairs, Sticks follow her very carefully, until get the bottom, Sonia found a door with a gem on top, she used magic to open it. Behind was an office with bookstores, a desk and a bust of King Sombra, on the desk was the king's dairy, but Sonia went to the bookstores, check the titles and found what she looking for, a book of ancient dark spells.

Sonia: "Here is it! Now for the hedgehog and the emerald."

Sitcks was behind looking Sonia, the logic was escape to warn the others, but Sticks ever act before think.

Sticks: I KNEW IT! YOU'RE EVIL!

The badger threw her boomerang to her, Sonia executed a triple turn on the air toward the badger and put her down with a roundhouse kick.

Sonia: "Sorry, but I think that you going miss the show." And closed the door, locked Sticks inside.

_Years ago._

_Sally and Sonic were in Rotor's workshop reviewing the other disk that sonic brought from Robotnik's library. To insert it to Rotor's computer, a face of an old male lynx appeared on the monitor._

_Ellidy: My name is Ellidy Lynx and I have a confession to make, is about Nikki, the child who queen Nicole and I conceived._

_Sally: "Queen Nicole's child? I have a sister?"_

**Who is Sonia really? The answer will surprise you. **

**Clarification: The russian accent of Rcoksteady was for his version of 2012 and I want put a reference of MLP:FIM season 5. I took some material from Sonic satam season 3 comic: "The tale of Nicole" by Eric Mason and Steve Wood. (I recommend you)**

**Answer me a question: What happened to the Ayotzinampa students. Robotnik could be involved?**


End file.
